Something Is Nothing
by Deestoria
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATE - "Apa kita perlu memberitahu Kris dan Kyungsoo soal ini" / "Yak! Kau gila. Mana mungkin aku memutuskannya." / "Baek, hentikan!" / "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" / "Oh 1 jam lagi. Apa? 1 jam lagi?" / "Itu karena aku merindukanmu Baek." / "Kau mempersiapkan ini semua?" - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - ChanSoo - KrisBaek - Slight!KaiHun - Read Detail Info - RnR
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETHING IS NOTHING**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Copyright February - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Main! Baekhyun - Chanyeol - Kris - Kyungsoo / Support! Kai - Sehun**

**Information : Boys Love / Romance - Friendship / Mature / Chapter**

**Warning : Alternate Universe - Out Of Character - Crack Pair - Little Bit Smut - Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hawa sex terasa kental di dalam salah satu kamar sebuah hotel mewah. Desahan dan erangan saling menyahut dan bersenandung menciptakan melodi pembangkit gairah.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terhanyut dalam permainan panas mereka sejak hampir 1 jam yang lalu. Peluh membasahi tubuh polos keduanya, kalah oleh udara dari AC yang menyala. Ciuman, cakaran, serta jambakan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol adalah ekspresi rasa nikmat atas kerja namja jangkung itu terhadap dirinya. Penis yang terus menghantam lubang serta titik kenikmatannya, membuat keduanya bernyanyi dengan suara khas sex.

Pergumulan itu akhirnya usai. Keduanya baru saja membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian mereka.

"Yeol, aku duluan ya.", Baekhyun memakai jaketnya.

Chanyeol memakai kaosnya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kau tidak mau ku antar?"

Namja itu menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Kris sudah menungguku di apartemen. Lagi pula, kau harus segera menjemput Kyungsoo kan?"

"Iya, kau benar."

"Sampai jumpa besok Yeol. Hati-hati." ucap Baekhyun seraya beranjak dari kamar hotel itu. Tak lama setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk menjemput kekasihnya, Kyungsoo.

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun terlihat memasuki apartemennya.

"Kris." panggil Baekhyun.

"Tunggu sebentar sayang." sahut Kris dari dapur. Baekhyun pun duduk di sofa dan menonton TV.

"Baekhyunnie."

Suara Kris membuat Baekhyun menoleh. Namja itu tersenyum melihat Kris membawakan 2 cangkir minuman.

"Coklat panas kesukaanmu.", Kris menyerahkan salah satunya dan tentu saja Baekhyun menerima dengan senang hati.

Namja itu meminum sedikit coklat panas dalam genggamannya, "Terima kasih Kris."

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Kris, "Sama-sama sayang." jawab Kris seraya mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali meminum coklat panasnya sementara Kris menatap lekat kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun tahu Kris memandanginya dan itu sukses membuatnya salah tingkah. Dia pun meletakkan coklat panasnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu tuan Wu." protes Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menatap kekasihku sendiri. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu indah untuk ku abaikan sayang."

Mendengar ucapan Kris, Baekhyun menunduk. Dia malu.

"Dasar gombal.", Baekhyun meninju Kris pelan.

Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Dia bisa melihat rona merah di wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Astaga. Kenapa kau menunduk sayang? Apa kau malu eoh? Kau jadi semakin manis dengan rona merah seperti itu." goda Kris.

"Kris, hentikan.", Baekhyun memeluk Kris dan mengusak kepalanya di dada namja itu. Tangan Kris terulur membelai surai coklat Baekhyun, "Baekhyunku kalau sedang malu menggemaskan sekali.", Kris mengecup kening Baekhyun, "Aku mencintaimu sayang. Sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku juga Kris."

Kris melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, "Habiskan minumanmu. Biar aku siapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Setelah itu kita pergi makan malam ke restoran kesukaanmu. Bagaimana?"

"Ayay sir!", Baekhyun bertingkah memberi hormat pada Kris membuat namja itu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Kris pun beranjak dan Baekhyun kembali menikmati coklat panasnya. Dia tersenyum mengingat perlakuan Kris padanya. Dan dia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Kris sebagai kekasihnya.

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kafe. Namja itu bergegas keluar dan memasuki kafe itu. Manik Chanyeol mengedar ke penjuru kafe. Dia mendekati sebuah meja di mana seorang namja bermata bulat tengah berkutat di depan laptop.

"Maaf baby, aku terlambat."

"Hn."

"Baby, apa kau marah padaku?"

"Hn."

"Maafkan aku baby. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Maafkan aku ya?" pinta Chanyeol seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan Kyungsoo pertanda minta maaf dan memasang wajah imut, "Please."

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik dan menatap Chanyeol. Manik keduanya bertemu. Kemudian seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Kyungsoo, "Hentikan Chan. Kau tidak cocok bertingkah imut seperti itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau memaafkanku?"

Kyungsoo mengetukkan jarinya ke dagu seolah berpikir lalu menatap namja di hadapannya, "Tentu saja Chan."

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Chanyeol, "Terima kasih baby.", Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan terlihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Aku bereskan ini dulu." ucap Kyungsoo seraya membereskan bawaannya. Chanyeol mengamati kekasihnya.

"Ayo." ajak Kyungsoo setelah acara beres-beresnya selesai.

"Tasmu.", Chanyeol mengambil alih tas Kyungsoo dan membawanya. Sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan namja itu beranjak menuju mobilnya.

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo. Tak lupa meletakkan tas Kyungsoo di jok belakang.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin makan seafood."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "Baiklah.", Chanyeol pun melajukan mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, kedua sejoli itu terlihat berbincang mesra. Sesekali Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo atau mengelus surai namja itu dengan sayang.

_._

_._

_._

Kantin utama Cheongchun University terlihat ramai dengan mahasiswa yang tengah menikmati waktu jeda kelas mereka atau sekedar bersantai sembari menyantap beraneka menu yang disediakan pihak kantin.

Di koridor kampus yang menuju ke kantin, tampak Kris berjalan seraya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Semua mata menatap pasangan itu. Seluruh kampus tahu bahwa Kris dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan kekasih dan hubungan mereka sudah berlangsung lama, terhitung 4 tahun sejak mereka berdua duduk di kelas 3 Cheongchun High School. Dan semua pun tahu bahwa mereka adalah salah satu pasangan romantis di kampus.

Sementara itu, di salah satu meja kantin utama, terdapat 4 namja tengah berbincang. 4 namja itu terdiri dari 2 pasangan kekasih. Mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, yang juga dikenal sebagai _one of the most romantic couple beside Kris and Baekhyun_. Yang lainnya adalah Kai dan Sehun, pasangan kekasih yang memiliki banyak kesamaan dan sangat kompak. Jika Chanyeol-Kyungsoo dan Kris-Baekhyun terlihat kontras dengan tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda antara seme dan uke, maka diantara Kai-Sehun tidak bisa dibedakan karena keduanya memilik postur tubuh yang sama dan keduanya sama-sama dominan.

Kris dan Baekhyun memasuki kantin dan langsung menuju ke meja mereka di mana Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Sehun sudah menunggu. Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo menatap sekilas kedatangan keduanya dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Kelas sudah bubar 15 menit yang lalu, ke mana saja kalian? Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Sehun.

Kris dan Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sementara Kai dan Sehun di samping mereka.

"Tadi aku menemani Baekhyun ke perpustakaan." jawab Kris singkat lalu menatap Baekhyun, "Kau mau makan apa sayang?"

"Lasagna."

"Minumnya?"

"Ice lemonade."

Kris mengelus rambut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, "Sebentar ya. Aku pesankan."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan imut membuat Kris mengacak rambut namja itu.

"Hentikan mengacak rambutku Kris.", Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya merapikan rambutnya, sementara Kris tersenyum senang karena telah menggoda Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh. Dia lalu membantu Baekhyun merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku benci setiap dia mengacak rambutku. Huft!" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Itu artinya dia sangat mencintaimu Baek."

"Tapi kan rambutku jadi berantakan Kyung. Dasar tiang listrik."

Kekehan kembali terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo, "Masih lebih baik dia tidak merusak make up eyeliner di matamu kan?"

Tak lama Kris pun datang dengan membawa pesanan Baekhyun dan juga miliknya. Namja itu membukakan kotak lasagna untuk Baekhyun.

"Makanlah."

Baekhyun mulai melahap makanannya begitu juga dengan Kris.

"Yeol, kapan ahjussi dan ahjumma akan pulang ke Korea?"

"Sepertinya besok. Kenapa?"

"Orang tuaku bertanya tentang kepulangan mereka, sepertinya orang tuaku akan ke Korea minggu ini."

"Orang tuamu mau ke Korea Kris? Dalam rangka apa?", Baekhyun ikut menimpali pembicaraan Kris dan Chanyeol.

Kris menatap Baekhyun, "Rahasia." jawabnya seraya mengerlingkan mata.

Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dasar pelit.", namja itu melanjutkan makannya, "Jangan mengacak rambutku!" cegah Baekhyun saat melihat tangan Kris terangkat yang memang berniat mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ooopsss! Ok. Tidak mengacak rambut.", Kris mengangkat tangannya berlagak menyerah.

Tingkah keduanya disambut kekehan Kyungsoo yang tengah bermanja di lengan Chanyeol. Keduanya tengah memperhatikan permainan yang ada di ponsel Chanyeol.

Kris dan Baekhyun menyudahi acara makan siang mereka. Mereka berenam pun berbincang dan terkadang bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Baekhyun nampak gelisah dalam duduknya membuat Kris mengernyitkan kening.

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

"Aku mau ke toilet." ucap Baekhyun.

"Mau ke antar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sembari membereskan bawaanya, tubuhnya masih menggeliat karena hasratnya sudah di ujung, "Tidak usah. Aku mau langsung ke kelas."

Baekhyun mendekati Kris dan mengecupnya singkat, "Aku pergi dulu. Bye semua." pamit Baekhyun. Sesaat namja itu menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya sebelum berlari meninggalkan kantin menuju toilet. Pandangan keduanya penuh arti.

Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Namja itu lalu menatap Chanyeol, "Yeol, bukankah kau sekelas dengan Baekhyun mata kuliah ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan masih fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Nanti."

"Jangan terlambat Chan. Aku tidak suka kau terlambat masuk kelas.", Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya dan menatap kekasihnya, "Baiklah baby. Karena kau yang meminta."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan meraih tasnya.

"Nanti aku tunggu di perpustakaan." ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku masuk kelas dulu ya. Guys, aku duluan." pamit Chanyeol seraya meninggalkan kantin.

"Kenapa dia sangat menurut denganmu?" guman Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kai. Keempatnya pun berbincang sebelum berpisah dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Manik namja itu melihat sekeliling koridor yang cukup sepi. Dia lalu masuk ke toilet laki-laki. Chanyeol bersiul dan dia mendengar suara salah satu pintu bilik toilet terbuka. Namja itu masuk ke dalam bilik toilet itu dan disambut oleh sebuah ciuman dari Baekhyun yang telah berada terlebih dulu di bilik itu. Kedua insan itu saling menghisap bibir dan mengulum lidah masing-masing. Ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama itu pun terputus. Pandangan keduanya beradu.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan cepat atau lama?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Terserah. Aku ingin menikmati milikmu di lubangku." jawab Baekhyun seduktif.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai. Lidah Chanyeol mulai menjamah leher putih Baekhyun sembari membuka kemeja namja itu. Untunglah toilet di mana mereka berada jarang digunakan terlebih dinding bilik yang cukup tinggi dan tertutup, jadi tidak ada yang tahu aktivitas panas mereka.

_._

_._

_._

Tepat jam 4 sore, kelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun usai. Keduanya beranjak keluar ruangan dalam diam meski beriringan.

"Kris.", Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Kris saat melihat kekasihnya itu. Kris mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan mengacak rambut Kris!", Baekhyun berseru saat melihat tangan Kris kembali terulur hendak mengacak rambutnya. Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut imut. Kris sendiri terlihat terkekeh. Lalu mencubit bibir Baekhyun dengan pelan, "Kau itu menggemaskan sekali sih."

Kris beralih menatap Chanyeol, "Kau mau ke mana Yeol?"

"Kyungsoo menungguku di perpustakaan. Aku harus menjemputnya."

Kris mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah Yeol. Aku dan Baekhyun duluan ya. Sampai jumpa nanti di rumah." pamit Kris seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Bye bye Chanyeol.", Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Chanyeol. Pandangan keduanya kembali beradu dan menyiratkan tatapan penuh arti. Dia mengikuti langkah Kris.

"Hati-hati kalian." pesan Chanyeol. Kris mengangkat jempolnya ke udara sebagai respon ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menuju arah yang berlawanan, tepatnya ke perpustakaan untuk menjemput kekasihnya.

_._

_._

_._

Kaki Chanyeol memasuki perpustakaan perlahan. Matanya mengedar ke penjuru ruangan. Senyumnya mengembang saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Namja itu berjalan mendekati sosok yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengendap saat sudah ada di dekat Kyungsoo. Tangannya menutup kedua mata bulat namja itu dari belakang.

"Coba tebak siapa aku?", suara Chanyeol dibuat-buat seperti perempuan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia tahu betul siapa yang menutup matanya walau suaranya dibuat seperti perempuan.

"Chan, aku tahu itu kau."

Chanyeol melepas tangannya dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, "Kenapa bisa tahu baby? Padahal kan aku sudah mengubah suaraku seperti perempuan. Kau pasti mengintip."

Namja di hadapan Chanyeol terkekeh, "Mana ada perempuan bertangan besar seperti itu Chan. Dasar kau ini."

Medengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang. Nanti aku bisa dicoret dari daftar calon menantu jika sampai kau pulang terlambat." ucap Chanyeol.

"Calon menantu eoh? Percaya diri sekali kau tuan Park. Memang siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?", Kyungsoo berujar seraya membereskan tasnya.

Chanyeol mendekat ke wajah Kyungsoo membuat namja itu terhenyak, "Tentu saja kau, Park Kyungsoo.". Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo, membuat wajah bermata bulat itu merona.

Melihat kekasihnya merona seperti itu, Chanyeol mengulas senyum.

"Jangan terus merona baby. Nanti aku tidak akan mengantarmu pulang lho."

Manik Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan mengerjap lucu, "Memang mau membawaku ke mana Chan?"

"Ke rumahku, ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya ke kamarku. Nanti kita bisa berehem-ehem ria.", namja itu mendekati Kyungsoo seraya memainkan alisnya menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo pun paham maksud Chanyeol dan mendorong tubuh namja itu, "Yak! Dasar pervert! Ishhh! Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku pulang naik taksi." protes Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, "Baby, aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau tahu kan aku sudah berjanji pada orang tuamu tidak akan berbuat lebih padamu sebelum kita menikah. Maafkan aku ya?" pinta Chanyeol seraya kembali menangkupkan tangannya dan menatap imut ke Kyungsoo.

Manik coklat Kyungsoo menatap kekasihnya heran, "Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah sok imut setiap minta maaf padaku?"

"Agar kau mau memaafkanku. Bbuing bbuing!", Chanyeol pun melakukan aegyo.

"Chan hentikan. Kau tidak pantas. Sungguh."

"Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "Iya bayi besarku sayang."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang, "Terima kasih baby.", kecupan kembali mendarat di kening Kyungsoo, "Ayo, kita pulang."

Keduanya pun berjalan bergandengan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol erat. Terkadang dia heran dengan sikap Chanyeol yang bisa sangat manja terhadapnya namun juga bisa dewasa. Apa pun, Kyungsoo beruntung memiliki Chanyeol sebagai kekasih karena Chanyeol sangat mencintainya. Terlalu banyak yang sudah Kyungsoo lihat sebagai pembuktian cinta namja jangkung itu terhadap dirinya. Jika tidak, hubungan mereka tidak akan bertahan sampai 3 tahun kan?

_._

_._

_._

Kris memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumah Chanyeol. Ya, rumah Chanyeol. Namja itu tinggal di rumah Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah sepupunya. Awalnya Kris tinggal di apartemennya sendiri, namun karena permintaan Chanyeol yang merasa sendiri mengingat sering ditinggal orang tuanya bekerja, Kris pun pindah dan menemani anak dari kakak ibunya itu. Mereka tinggal bersama sejak 2 tahun terakhir.

"Hey, kau baru pulang?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Kris. Namja itu duduk di samping Chanyeol yang tengah menonton TV.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.", Kris menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa. Chanyeol menatap sepupunya itu, "Kau kenapa? Terlihat lelah."

"Bagaimana aku tidak lelah jika Baekhyun mendadak ingin merubah posisi barang-barang di apartemennya."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk, "Padahal baru sebulan yang lalu dia merubahnya dan sekarang dirubah lagi."

"Hahaha. Tapi kau menikmati kebersamaan kalian kan?"

Senyum Kris mengembang, dia kembali teringat saat tadi membantu Baekhyun yang dadakan ingin merubah apartemennya. Saat ketika mereka berdebat kecil tentang letak sofa, saat ketika Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya dan membawakan minuman dingin, saat ketika dirinya mengejar Baekhyun karena kekasihnya itu menyembunyikan kunci mobilnya, dan banyak lagi. Dia memang lelah, tapi dia amat sangat menikmatinya.

"Iya. Kau benar. Aku menikmatinya.", Kris menoleh ke Chanyeol, _"And all of that makes me more and more in love with him Yeol. I really love him. So much."_

Chanyeol tersenyum, _"I know that."_

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita double date?" ajak Kris.

Dahi Chanyeol berkernyit, _"Again?"_

"Mungkin triple date."

"Triple?", kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin bertambah.

"Iya. Kau dan Kyungsoo, aku dan Baekhyun, Kai dan Sehun.", Kris menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak yakin Kai dan Sehun mau ikut. Kau tahu sendiri mereka itu lebih suka berada di dunia mereka sendiri.", Chanyeol berujar lalu menatap layar TV.

"Kau benar juga.", Kris turut memperhatikan layar di hadapannya.

Terdengar dering ponsel. Chanyeol menatap langsung mengangkat panggilan itu karena dia tahu siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Ada apa?"

"..."

"Kau sudah di sana?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"..."

"15 menit lagi aku sampai. Tunggu aku di luar."

"..."

"Sampai jumpa."

Kris menatap sepupunya itu, "Kau mau pergi?"

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kris.

"Ke rumah temanku. Kau mau ikut?"

Gelengan kepala Kris menjawab Chanyeol, "Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur. Apa kau akan pulang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak. Besok kan libur. Kenapa?"

Kris kembali menggeleng, "Hati-hatilah Yeol. Aku mau ke kamar dulu. Aku lelah sekali. Selamat malam Yeol."

"Selamat malam Kris.", Chanyeol menatap punggung Kris yang menuju kamarnya dengan seksama. Namja itu menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian lalu pergi ke tempat tujuannya.

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol tengah melajukan mobilnya dengan Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku pikir kau lelah."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kris bilang kau merubah posisi apartemenmu. Padahal kau sudah merubahnya sebulan lalu."

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menatap sosok di sampingnya, dia mendekati Chanyeol, "Aku memang lelah, tapi tidak untuk menikmati penismu di lubangku." bisik Baekhyun seduktif di telinga Chanyeol seraya mengecup telinga itu dan tangannya meraba penis Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Aaah Baek! Hentikan dulu. Aku sedang menyetir."

"Kau yakin mau aku berhenti eum?", lidah Baekhyun menjelajah telinga Chanyeol dan menjilati leher namja itu.

Chanyeol pun menepikan mobilnya di sebuah jalan yang sepi. Dia berbalik dan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Kedunya bertarung lidah dan berbagi saliva. Tangan Baekhyun meraba penis Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang meraba selangkangan Baekhyun. Desahan mulai bersenandung dari dalam mobil itu. Untung kaca mobil Chanyeol super gelap sehinggak tidak akan ada yang tahu kegiatan panasnya dan Baekhyun.

_-30 menit kemudian-_

Tangan Chanyeol menuntun kepala Baekhyun yang mengulum penisnya. Entah bagaimana, keduanya telah berpindah ke jok belakang.

"Aaah! Shit! Terus Baek."

Baekhyun menghisap dan memijat penis Chanyeol dengan lidahnya. Kuluman Baekhyun semakin dalam saat penis Chanyeol mulai berkedut, begitu juga dengan kocokan Baekhyun pada penisnya.

Crot! Crot!

Sperma Chanyeol tumpah ke dalam mulut Baekhyun dan sperma Baekhyun sendiri tumpah di tangannya. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menciumi tangan namja itu untuk menikmati spermanya. Keduanya pun berbagi ciuman panas.

"Kita lanjutkan di hotel." ucap Chanyeol saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Apa kita akan melakukannya sampai pagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa kau sanggup?"

"Apa aku pernah menolak jika kau yang minta?", Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dan melumatnya pelan.

"Seingatku tidak pernah." jawab Chanyeol dengan menyeringai. Keduanya pun memakai pakaian mereka seadanya dan kembali melaju menuju lokasi yang akan menjadi tempat pergumulan mereka.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjuk hampir jam 3 pagi saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan ronde ke 4 mereka.

"Mau lanjut?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menendanga Chanyeol, "Dasar maniak!"

Terdengar tawa dari mulut Chanyeol, "Oh ayolah Baek. Kita berdua sama-sama maniak. Aku maniak dengan lubangmu dan kau maniak dengan penisku. Iya kan?"

"Jika ya, kau mau apa?", Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Namja itu mendekati Baekhyun, hingga jarak wajah keduanya kini kurang dari 10 cm.

"Bagaimana jika memecahkan rekor?"

"Rekor?"

"Rekor terakhir bercinta kita dalam semalam kalau tidak salah 8 kali. Kita pecahkan itu menjadi 10. Kita baru melakukan 4 kali, maka kita perlu melakukan 6 kali lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Yak! Kau lupa. Sehari ini kita sudah melakukan 6 kali."

"6 kali?"

"Di toilet kampus, di mobil, dan di sini."

"Ah kalau begitu 4 ronde atau sedikit lebih banyak, tidak masalah kan? Bagaimana eum?", Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher Baekhyun. Membuat si pemilik mendesah seraya mencengkram sprei.

"Kau tahu kau tidak bisa menolak milikku Baek." ucap Chanyeol saat menjilati telinga Baekhyun, "Sama seperti saat kita pertama kali melakukannya." lanjutnya seraya menjilati area wajah Baekhyun dan leher namja cantik itu. Tangan Chanyeol memijat junior Baekhyun. "Bagaimana? Kau mau melakukannya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mencium Baekhyun.

Manik keduanya bertemu saat ciuman itu terlepas.

"Dan kau juga tidak bisa menolak lubangku kan Yeol?", Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sehingga dia berada di atas namja itu.

Bibir keduanya kembali berpagut. Baekhyun pun merubah posisi mereka menjadi 69. Chanyeol sesekali menepuk pantat seksi Baekhyun. Desahan Baekhyun terdengar saat Chanyeol menjilati lubangnya dan memasukkan lidahnya. Baekhyun sendiri terlihat memanjakan penis Chanyeol dengan mulutnya. Dan permainan itu pun berlanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wiii****, bersambungnya ga banget. Well, sebenernya Dee udah nyelesein epep ini, cuman Dee pengen tau respon readers dulu. Kalo banyak yang suka juga review, Dee bakal post chapter selanjutnya. Ni epep juga ga panjang banget sampe belasan chapter. Chapter selanjutnya udah Dee upload jadi tinggal nunggu respon readers. Give me at least 25 review, nyehehehe, maka Dee post lanjutannya. Reviewnya jangan cuman lanjut atau keren atau apa, give me something yang greget, kripik eh maksudnya kritik dan saran juga. Atau mungkin tebakan readers soal epep ini. Wkwkwk. Ok deh, bacotannya Dee panjang banget. Eh ya, kali ada yang nunggu Hide & Seek chapter 2, nanti dulu ya. Masih diedit. ****Kekeke. Maap ya kalo ada typo, ga sempet ngecek. Last, ada yang mau temenan sama Dee di ΒBM atau fb atau twitter, yang Baekhyun stan, ChanBaek shipper juga KaiHun shipper *kitty eyes***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOMETHING IS NOTHING**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Copyright February - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Main! Baekhyun - Chanyeol - Kris - Kyungsoo / Support! Kai - Sehun**

**Information : Boys Love / Romance - Friendship / Mature / Chapter**

**Warning : Alternate Universe - Out Of Character - Crack Pair - Little Bit Smut - Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READINg**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu menunjuk jam 10 pagi. Di sebuah kamar hotel, terlihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih terlelap di balik selimut. Wajah lelah terlihat jelas dari keduanya. Bagaimana tidak. Aktivitas sex mereka baru selesai jam 6 pagi dan itu pun mereka gagal memecahkan rekor. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat memeluk Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun menyusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Keduanya bukan sepasang kekasih. Tidak. Semua berawal tidak sengaja pada suatu malam di sebuah klub ketika mereka berdua berada di tahun pertama bangku kuliah. Baekhyun bertengkar hebat dengan Kris dan memutuskan menghilangkan penatnya di sana. Sementara Chanyeol saat itu tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya.

Mereka berkenalan di meja bar, menikmati minuman bersama sampai mabuk. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan mencium namja itu. Keduanya _make out_ di lorong klub dan melanjutkannya di sebuah hotel yang ada di dekat sana. Melakukan sex adalah pengalaman pertama bagi keduanya. Awalnya menyakitkan, terutama bagi Baekhyun, namun kenikmatan yang diberikan, membuat mereka melakukannya hingga 3 kali. Dan 2 kali yang terakhir mereka lakukan dalam kondisi sadar. Setelahnya, mereka hanya berkenalan sebatas nama karena sebuah urusan telah menunggu. Dan sejak malam itu, keduanya tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Hingga di sebuah acara yang diadakan Cheongchun University, keduanya kembali bertemu, lebih tepat dipertemukan oleh Kris, yang notabene adalah kekasih Baekhyun dan sepupu Chanyeol. Kris memperkenalkan mereka berdua dan saat itu Kris juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Sementara namja itu juga mengenalkan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya. Baekhyun terlihat berusaha mengontrol dirinya begitu juga Chanyeol. Tak dapat dipungkiri, pertemuan itu membuat keduanya kembali teringat kejadian di hotel.

Perbincangan mereka, membuat keduanya tahu bahwa mereka ada di satu jurusan dan hanya berbeda kelas. Baekhyun di kelas A, Chanyeol di kelas C. Tahun pertama kuliah di Cheongchun memang semua mahasiswa berada dalam satu kelas yang sama, tapi tahun berikutnya mereka bisa memilih kelas yang berbeda untuk setiap mata kuliah. Di samping kenyataan itu, mereka ternyata punya teman baik yang sama, yaitu Kai dan Sehun.

Mereka berempat -kadang berenam jika ditambah dengan Kai dan Sehun- pun jadi dekat dan sering bersama. Baekhyun bahkan bersahabat baik dengan kekasih Chanyeol, Kyungsoo. Tanpa Kris dan Kyungsoo tahu, saat mereka bersama-sama, kekasih mereka sering mencuri pandang dengan tatapan menggoda dan penuh arti. Hingga di suatu malam, Chanyeol teringat tentang malam di mana dia dan Baekhyun berbagi kenikmatan. Dan itu sukses membangunkan hasrat dan nafsunya. Dia pun mencuri nomor ponsel Baekhyun dari ponsel Kris dan menghubungi namja itu. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama sejak hari perkenalan keduanya dengan Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol menghubunginya dan menanyakan rumah Baekhyun, namja itu pun memberi tahunya dengan senang hati. Tanpa babibu, keduanya langsung berciuman saat bertemu muka dengan masih berada di pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya pagutan itu terlepas dan berujung dengan Baekhyun yang mengajak Chanyeol ke hotel.

Sejak itulah mereka jadi rutin melakukan sex, bisa dikatakan hampir setiap hari. Padahal mereka belum pernah melakukannya dengan kekasih masing-masing. Kenapa? Karena Kris sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dia sangat menjaga namja cantik itu. Kris tidak akan berbuat lebih pada Baekhyun sebelum mereka menikah, hal terjauh yang Kris lakukan untuk Baekhyun begitu juga dengan Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo.

Kris dan Kyungsoo pun tidak pernah curiga dengan apa yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lakukan karena di hadapan mereka, kedua namja itu terlihat tidak dekat. Hanya sebatas tahu. Kris dan Kyungsoo menganggap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam hubungan biasa. Teman. Tidak lebih. Baekhyun sendiri juga sangat hati-hati ketika melakukan sex dengan Chanyeol karena dia tidak mau Kris tahu. Untunglah Chanyeol juga bermain dengan lembut -walau sering berulang kali- dan kelembutan permainan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak pernah berjalan seperti pinguin. Kissmark yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol pun lebih banyak di aera tertutup._ So, no one knows except Baekhyun and Chanyeol_.

Kekasih keduanya sangat percaya pada mereka. Bagi Kris, Baekhyun selalu menjadi namja polos yang akan merona ketika dipuji atau diperlakukan istimewa. Namja yang akan selalu menggenggam tangannya erat saat di keramaian seolah tidak ingin Kris meninggalkannya. Namja yang selalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sangat imut ketika marah. Namja yang akan memeluk Kris dengan erat untuk menyembunyikan malu saat dia merasa dipandangi oleh Kris. Namja yang membuat Kris selalu merasa lengkap dan bahagia. Namja yang akan selalu menunduk malu ketika Kris mencium keningnya. Kris sangat mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun sangat mencintai Kris.

Hal yang sama tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Di hadapan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol adalah sosok kekasih yang sangat sempurna. Perhatian, pengertian, dan Chanyeol itu sangat menuruti Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sangat melindungi dan menghargai Kyungsoo, namja jangkung itu juga sangat dekat dari orang tua Kyungsoo dan telah mendapat kepercayaan dari orang tuanya untuk menjaga namja bermata bulat itu. Chanyeol adalah sosok kekasih yang sangat menghargai Kyungsoo dengan selalu mengutamakan kepentingan dan kebutuhan namja itu, menjaga Kyungsoo dari hal kecil seperti kerumunan semut. Kekasih yang akan selalu memesankan menu favorit Kyungsoo atau memberi hadiah di sesekali pertemuan mereka. Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Apa mereka saling mencintai? Sejauh ini, jawabannya : TIDAK. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sex partner. Chanyeol menggilai lubang Baekhyun, menggilai desahan namja itu, dan dia paling menggilai bercinta dengan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun menggilai penis Chanyeol, menggilai cara bercinta namja jangkung itu, dan sensai nikmat bagaimana Chanyeol memanjakan dirinya. Jika harus ada cinta, cinta itu ditujukan untuk penis Chanyeol dan lubang Baekhyun. Seolah kedua hal itu sudah ditakdirkan bersama, hanya hal itu namun tidak dengan hati mereka. Hubungan mereka sejauh ini hanya itu, tidak lebih. Mereka terlalu mencintai kekasih mereka sehingga mereka tidak ingin mencintai yang lain.

Manik Baekhyun terbuka perlahan. Namja itu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan malah membuat Chanyeol semakin erat memeluknya. Tangan Baekhyun meraba meja samping tempat tidur dan meraih ponselnya. Matanya menatap benda persegi panjang itu. Hari Minggu, jam 10:45. Baekhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi berniat untuk menelfon. Jari lentiknya mencari kontak dan mulai melakukan panggilan.

Baekhyun menjepit ponselnya di antara kepala dan bahu. Mencuci mukanya lalu menatap pantulan tubuhnya di kaca. Bercak merah peninggalan Chanyeol berceceran di dada Baekhyun. Namja itu tersenyum kecil.

"Halo."

"..."

"Apa kau masih tidur?"

"..."

"Hm. Baiklah kalau begitu."

"..."

"Tidak. Hanya ingin menelfonmu. Aku baru bangun Kris."

"..."

"Aku lembur tugas sampai hampir pagi."

"..."

"Iya aku tahu Kris. Ya sudah. Tidurlah lagi."

"..."

"Iya."

"..."

"Iya sayang. Istirahatlah. Nanti kabari aku ya."

"..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

Baekhyun menyudahi sambungan itu. Dia berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan bersandar di daun pintu.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku Yeol."

"Hm."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Minggir. Aku mau keluar dan tidur sebentar."

Namja kecil itu berusaha keluar namun Chanyeol merentangkan satu tangannya sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa keluar.

"Yeol. Aku mau keluar."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu mendekati Baekhyun membuat namja itu berjalan mundur. Kaki panjang Chanyeol menendang pintu kamar mandi sehingga tertutup rapat.

"Jangan bilang kau akan...hhhmmmpt.", kalimat Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dan mulai mengulum bibir tipis itu.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di meja kamar mandi dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Tangan kanan Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun agar menciumannya lebih dalam, sementara tangan kirinya mulai menjamah junior Baekhyun mengingat kondisi keduanya masih sama-sama telanjang. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun memasuki bathup dengan masih berciuman. Namja itu memojokkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding dan tangannya membuka kran shower. Untung semalam mereka sempat mandi berdua dan menyetel kran dalam posisi air hangat. Dengan masih berciuman, Chanyeol menarik tirai shower dan melanjutkan aktivitas panas mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya. Namja itu berpapasan dengan Kris.

"Hey, kau baru pulang Yeol?"

"Iya.", Chanyeol menatap penampilan Kris, "Kau mau pergi?"

Namja yang ditanya itu mengangguk, "Ini hari Minggu. Aku mau makan siang dengan Baekhyun lalu jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri? Tidak pergi dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Nanti sore."

"Oh. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Kris. Chanyeol memberikan jempolnya dan menuju kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kris memanggilnya, "Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa memberitahumu. Tadi kepala pelayan Shin bilang orang tuamu akan pulang besok."

Chanyeol terdiam lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Terima kasih. Oh ya Kris. Apa orang tuamu jadi ke sini?"

Kris mengangguk, "Jadi. Tadi aku langsung memberitahu mereka setelah kepala pelayan Shin memberitahuku soal kepulangan orang tuamu. Lusa mereka ke Korea. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Ya sudah. Pergilah sana. Kasihan kekasihmu menunggu."

Kris tersenyum, "Ya ya ya! Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan pulang terlambat. Sampai jumpa Yeol."

"Ok.", Chanyeol pun kembali menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna, namja itu beranjak keluar apartemennya.

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Baekhyun saat melihat kekasihnya, Kris, tengah bersandar di samping mobil sport hitam miliknya. Namja jangkung mendekati Baekhyun dan merangkulnya.

"Hai sayang.", Kris mengecup kening Baekhyun, "_Ready for our date?_"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju mobil Kris dengan tangan saling bertautan.

Si pemilik membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun lalu masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukan kuda besi itu.

"Kau mau makan siang di mana sayang?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu seolah berpikir.

"Sehun pernah cerita kalau ada restoran baru yang enak di dekat apartemen Kai. Tapi aku lupa namanya.", Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Telfon saja Sehun dan tanyakan nama restorannya."

"Ah iya, kau benar. Sebentar.", Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan terlihat mulai berbicara. Tak lama, pembicaraan itu pun selesai.

"Sehun bilang nama restorannya Gae Hwa Oak." ucap Baekhyun. Kris pun mengangguk, "Baiklah kita ke sana."

"Yaaay!" sorak Baekhyun. Senyum Kris mengembang melihat tingkat Baekhyun. Keduanya pun berbincang ringan dalam perjalanan itu.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjuk jam 4 sore saat Chanyeol mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Namja itu meraih ponselnya di meja dan menatap layar ponsel untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya. Senyumnya mengembang melihat nama si penelfon : _Baby Kyungsoo calling_.

"Halo."

"..."

"Aku masih di tempat tidur baby."

"..."

"Semalam kan aku pergi ke rumah temanku dan kami bermain game sampai pagi."

"..."

"Aku belum makan. Tadi aku hanya mandi pagi lalu tidur."

"..."

"Kau mau ku jemput?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu ya. Bawakan makanan yang banyak ya baby. Aku sangat sangat lapar."

"..."

"Iya, aku akan mandi. 15 menit lagi."

"..."

"Iya baby. Aku mandi sekarang."

"..."

"Sampai jumpa baby. Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau ada ahjussi mesum yang menggodamu, segera hubungi aku. Ok?"

"..."

"Iya."

Chanyeol pun meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja. Membuka matanya perlahan dan terdiam sejenak seolah memanggil nyawanya untuk berkumpul. Namja itu lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah kedai bubble tea di dekat apartemennya. Kai pun beranjak keluar dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Keduanya lalu memasuki kedai itu. Mereka duduk di bagian luar kedai itu. Tak lama pesanan mereka pun datang dengan ditemani sepotong kue red velvet dan tiramisu coklat.

Mereka terlihat berbincang mesra, sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari keduanya. Manik Sehun mengedar ke depan kedai. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat orang yang dia kenal.

"Kris! Baekhyun!" teriak Sehun. Kai pun turut menatap ke depan.

Kris dan Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari sebuah restoran saat keduanya mendengar teriakan yang memanggil mereka. Sepasang kekasih itu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang melambaikan tangannya dari seberang jalan. Namja berkulit putih terlihat bersama kekasihnya, Kai.

Kris dan Baekhyun juga melambaikan tangan.

"Kau mau ke sana?" tanya Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia pun mendekati Kris dan menautkan kembali tangan mereka untuk menyebrang jalan. Keempatnya pun saling menyapa. Kris dan Baekhyun turut duduk bersama dengan Kai dan Sehun.

"Kalian baru saja makan di sana?" tanya Sehun seraya menunjuk restoran di depan kedai.

"Iya. Dan kau benar Sehun, makanan di sana sangat enak. Rasanya berbeda dari tempat lain, seperti punya ciri khas tersendiri. Aku juga menyukai tempatnya. Sangat nyaman. Aku akan memasukkannya ke daftar restoran favoritku." jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku pun menyukai restoran itu saat pertama kali datang. Tempat juga makanannya terasa berbeda." timpal Sehun.

Mereka berempat pun berbincang banyak hal. Kris dan Baekhyun pun membeli minuman, mereka lebih memilih varian kopi karena mereka masih cukup kenyang setelah makan siang jika harus meminum bubble tea seperti Kai dan Sehun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terperangah menatap hidangan di hadapannya.

"Kau membuat semua ini untukku baby?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

Namja bermata bulat itu mengangguk. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan mengelus kepala namja itu dengan sayang, "Kau memang calon pendamping yang sempurna baby. Aku mencintaimu.", bibir Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Aku juga. Sekarang makanlah.", Kyungsoo pun mengambilkan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Seperti seorang istri yang tengah melayani suaminya.

"Oh ya Chan. Tadi pagi eommamu menelfonku." ucap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatap sang kekasih seraya tetap melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Benarkah? Eomma bilang apa?"

"Eomma bilang beliau akan pulang besok. Aku diminta untuk menemanimu menjemput mereka di bandara."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku tadi sudah diberitahu Kris soal kepulangan mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuku langsung?" tanyanya lalu memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Eomma bilang kemarin malam beliau sudah menelfonmu tapi nomormu tidak aktif."

Chanyeol pun mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Dia di hotel bersama Baekhyun dan dia memang pergi dalam kondisi ponselnya low bat.

"Ah iya. Ponselku low bat dan mati. Aku keasyikan main game, jadi aku biarkan saja. Hehehe." ucap Chanyeol seraya menyengir.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar kau ini. Telfonlah eommamu setelah ini."

"Siap jenderal!", Chanyeol berlagak memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo membuat namja itu terkekeh.

"Habiskan makanmu." titah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang sangat dekat dengan orang tua Chanyeol, terutama eomma Chanyeol. Keduanya sama-sama hobi memasak. Bahkan orang tua Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo agar memanggil mereka dengan appa dan eomma. Chanyeol sih senang-senang saja karena itu berarti orang tuanya merestui hubungannya dan Kyungsoo serta menyukai namja itu.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 7, Kris mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini ya Kris, terutama es krimnya." ucap Baekhyun seraya mendekap kantong belanja dengan isi dominan es krim.

"Iya sayang. Sama-sama. Besok kau mau ku jemput?"

"Tidak usah. Aku juga belum tahu mau ke kampus atau tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Istirahatlah. Jangan lembur dulu. Kau mengerti?"

"Ayay sir!", Baekhyun bertingkah memberi hormat. Kris mengusap surai Baekhyun dan mengecup kening namja cantik itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyunnie."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Masuklah.", Kria menyuruh Baekhyun masuk.

Namja itu pun berbalik memasuki gedung apartemennya, tapi baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun pun berbalik.

Membuat Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Ada apa sayang?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu.", Baekhyun mendekati Kris. Namja itu pun berjinjit dan...

Chu!

Kecupan Baekhyun mendarat di pipi kiri Kris. "Selamat malam Kris."

Baekhyun menatap Kris sejenak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Kris bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu pun berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kris yang termangu. Tangan namja itu menyentuh lokasi kecupan Baekhyun dan dia pun tersenyum.

Baekhyun menciumnya! Baekhyun menciumnya walau hanya sekedar kecupan!

Kris benar-benar bahagia. Dia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju pulang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tengah menonton TV saat Kris datang.

Namja itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatap namja itu heran, pasalnya Kris terlihat sumringah, wajahnya nampak berseri-seri.

"Kris, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja Kyung. Aku amat sangat baik.", Kris mengayunkan tangannya saat mengucap amat sangat baik.

"Benarkah? Bagiku kau terlihat gila." ceplos Chanyeol. Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo langsung menyikutkan sikunya ke perut Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Kenapa baby?" tanya Chanyeol pelan seraya mengusap lokasi sikutan Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku terlihat gila?"

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menatap Kris.

"Iya. Kau terlihat gila. Sejak datang kau hanya senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengusap pipimu. Kau kenapa eoh? Ditampar orang gila? Dicium orang gila?" cerocos Chanyeol.

"Ouch! Baby!" eluh Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo kembali menyikutnya. Dan sikutan Kyungsoo kali ini cukup kencang.

"Pipiku bukan ditampar Yeol. Tapi lebih baik dari itu."

Chanyeol memasang tampang heran. Sepertinya sepupunya ini sudah gila. Ck, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menelfon rumah sakit jiwa.

"Memangnya pipimu kenapa Kris?", kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Kris menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan tampang bodoh.

"Baekhyun tadi mencium pipiku. Dia mencium pipiku Yeol, Kyung. Kalian percaya itu? Ah, aku sangat bahagia." ucap Kris dramatis.

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Dasar gila!" gumamnya lalu kembali menonton TV.

"Yak! Berhenti mengataiku gila Chanyeol!" protes Kris. Sepertinya kondisi 'kejiwaan'nya sudah normal.

"Kenapa? Kau memang terlihat seperti orang gila tadi. Dan kau juga terlihat bodoh. Kau membuatku ingin memasukkanmu ke rumah sakit jiwa."

"Yak! Kau!", Kris bangkit dari duduknya.

"Cukup! Hentikan!" teriak Kyungsoo. Namja itu menatap Kris, "Kris, masuklah ke kamarmu." titah Kyungsoo. Dia memang cukup sering melihat Chanyeol dan Kris berdebat. Dia pun akan menjadi penengah layaknya ibu yang melerai kedua anaknya karena perdebatan yang sepele dan konyol.

Kris melempar bantal ke wajah Chanyeol lalu menuju kamarnya. Mungkin Kris berpikir daripada dia meladeni kekonyolan sepupunya, lebih baik dia di kamar kembali menikmati kecupan Baekhyun di pipi kirinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu dengan Kris? Kalian itu seperti anak kecil." keluh Kyungsoo.

"Kenyataan dia tadi seperti orang gila dan terlihat bodoh baby."

"Ck. Kau ini.", Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan meraih jaketnya.

Chanyeol menatap sang kekasih, "Kau mau pulang?"

Namja yang ditanya itu mengangguk, "Tidak usah kau antar Chan." ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Chanyeol meraih kunci mobilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mampir ke supermarket sebentar. Panggilkan saja taksi untukku."

"Aku suruh saja sopir Kwon untuk mengantarmu. Ok?"

"Tidak usah Chan. Aku naik taksi saja. Panggilkan taksi untukku ya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia tahu sekali tabiat Kyungsoo yang tidak suka merepotkan orang.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar.", Chanyeol pun menelfon taksi.

Tak sampai 15 menit, taksi yang dipesan pun datang. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju taksi yang telah menunggu di depan rumah.

"Hati-hati ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku. Ok?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau istirahatlah Chan. Kantung matamu mulai terlihat.", Kyungsoo mengusap kantung mata Chanyeol.

"Iya. Setelah ini aku akan tidur."

Chanyeol pun mengecup kening Kyungsoo, "Selamat malam Park Kyungsoo. Selamat beristirahat." ucap Chanyeol. Kyungsoo meninju lengan namja itu pelan, "Dasar."

Chanyeol terkekeh, dia lalu membuka pintu taksi untuk Kyungsoo, "Beritahu aku kalau sudah di sampai ya. Salam untuk appa dan eomma. Aku mencintaimu baby."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dari dalam taksi, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat malam Chan."

"Ahjussi, antarkan dia sampai rumahnya dengan selamat ya. Hati-hati di jalan." pesan Chanyeol pada sopir taksi.

"Baik tuan." ucap sopir paruh baya itu.

"Aku pulang. Sampai jumpa besok.", Kyungsoo melambai dari dalam taksi saat taksi itu melaju. Setelah taksi itu menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, namja itu pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Orang tua Chanyeol sudah sampai di Korea setelah perjalanan bisnis mereka di Asia Tenggara. Kini mereka tengah berbincang di ruang tengah dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Namja itu menemani Chanyeol menjemput orang tuanya di bandara dan langsung disambut pelukan ibu Kyungsoo yang mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Oh ya. Di mana Kris?" tanya ibu Chanyeol.

"Kris ke kampus eomma. Sebentar lagi aku dan Kyungsoo juga harus ke kampus."

"Ah begitu ya. Padahal aku masih ingin berbincang dengan kalian, terutama denganmu Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Nanti aku akan ke sini lagi setelah dari kampus eomma."

Wajah ibu Chanyeol berbinar, "Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan namja jangkung itu mengangguk, "Iya eomma. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan di kampus, Kyungsoo akan kemari lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti kau bantu eomma memasak ya sayang?" ajak ibu Chanyeol seraya mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Si pemilik kepala tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka pun melanjutkan berbincang. Setengah jam kemudian, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berpamitan untuk ke kampus.

"Chanyeol, katakan pada Kris agar nanti pulang jadi kita bisa makan malam bersama." pesan ibu Chanyeol.

Namja jangkung itu mengangguk. Dia lalu masuk ke mobil di mana sudah ada Kyungsoo di dalamnya dan melajukan mobil itu menuju kampusnya, Cheongchun University.

.

.

.

Kris tengah berjalan menuju kantin sendiri. Jika kalian bertanya di mana Baekhyun, namja cantik itu ada di apartemennya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk datang ke kampus siang atau sore hari atau tidak datang sama sekali. Namja itu merasa perlu beristirahat setelah aktivitas panasnya dengan Chanyeol malam itu, aktivitas yang benar-benar menguras tenaga tapi dia menikmatinya.

Kaki Kris menginjak wilayah kantin utama dan langsung menuju meja favoritnya. Di sana, sudah terlihat Kai dan Sehun yang tengah ber-_lovey dovey_ ria. 2 pasang mata itu menatap Kris yang tampak lesu.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Kai.

"Di apartemennya. Dia mungkin akan ke kampus siang atau sore atau..."

"Atau tidak datang sama sekali." sambung Kai. Kris menatap namja berkulit tan itu dan mengangguk.

"Kris."

Sebuah panggilan membuat Kris menoleh. Dia mendapati Chanyeol tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ke kampus." tukas Kris.

Chanyeol duduk di depan Kris, "Kyungsoo ada kuliah, sedangkan aku harus mengembalikan dan meminjam beberapa buku di perpustakaan."

Kris hanya ber-O ria.

"Oh ya. Eomma memintamu untuk ikut makan malam bersama nanti di rumah.", Chanyeol lalu menatap Kai dan Sehun, "Kalian juga datang ya."

"Kami tidak bisa Yeol. Aku dan Kai sudah ada acara." tolak Sehun halus.

"Ah begitu. Ya sudah. Tapi lain kali, kalian harus datang. Ok?"

Sehun dan Kai tersenyum seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah pulang?", Kris memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tadi jam 10. Aku tadi mencarimu. Tapi kau tidak ada. Kau berangkat jam berapa tadi eoh?"

"Jam 7. Aku ada 2 kelas tambahan." jelas Kris.

"Oh. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke perpustakaan dulu. Kita bertemu di rumah nanti malam ya."

"Tapi Yeol, sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku mau makan malam dengan Baekhyun."

"Kau ajak saja dia. Ada Kyungsoo juga kok."

Kris tampak berpikir.

"Atau kau telfon saja eommaku. Aku yakin dia juga akan menyuruh Baekhyun agar makan malam bersama. Aku duluan. Bye.", Chanyeol pun meninggalkan kantin.

Kris menatap sepupunya itu. Sepertinya ajakan ibu Chanyeol tidak buruk. Dan mungkin lebih baik jika Kris menelfon wanita yang sudah dianggap ibunya itu. Dia pun meraih ponselnya dan mulai melakukan panggilan. Sementara Kai dan Sehun sudah kembali bermesraan.

.

.

.

Jam 6 sore, Kris datang ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk menjemput namja cantik itu. Sebelumnya dia sudah memberitahu Baekhyun perihal acara makan malam di rumah Chanyeol yang merupakan ajakan ibunya Chanyeol dan sebelumnya juga Kris sudah menanyakan pada ibu Chanyeol bolehkan dia mengajak kekasihnya dan ibu Chanyeol menjawab tidak masalah karena ibu Chanyeol juga ingin tahu bagaimana calon menantunya dari Kris yang sudah dia anggap anak sendiri. Sungguh mendengar itu, Kris sangat senang.

Namja itu memencet bel apartemen Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Kris bisa saja langsung masuk karena dia hafal password apartemen itu dan juga Baekhyun sudah memberinya ijin namun Kris tahu sopan santun. Kurang dari semenit, pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Baekhyun yang sudah memakai sweater berwarna biru donker dengan aksen garis putih di bagian bawah dan ujung lengan, namun bagian bawah Baekhyun terlihat masih memakai celana pendek.

Dahi Kris berkerut menatap penampilan kekasihnya, "Jangan bilang kau akan pergi dengan..."

"Aku hanya belum mengganti celanaku Kris. Tadi aku bersantai sebentar sambil menunggumu." jawab Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Kris.

"Oh, aku pikir kau akan pergi dengan celana seperti itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak sayang. Kan yang akan aku temui orang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai orang tua dan itu berarti mereka juga akan jadi mertuaku kan? Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuat kesan yang buruk. Bagaimana jika mereka menyampaikannya ke orang tuamu? Bisa-bisa aku ditolak jadi menantu." tutur Baekhyun panjang lebar membuat Kris terkekeh.

"Jika mereka menolakmu jadi menantu, aku akan tetap menikahimu. Dengan atau tanpa restu mereka."

Tuuuk!

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Kris, "Aku tidak mau punya suami anak durhaka tuan Wu."

Kris mengusap lokasi jitakan Baekhyun, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menjadi anak durhaka, asal..."

Baekhyun menatap Kris yang menggantung kalimatnya, "Asal apa?"

"Dahiku sakit karena jitakanmu. Beri kecupan di situ seperti kau mengecup pipiku semalam dan aku janji aku tidak akan menjadi anak durhaka." pinta Kris lirih seraya menatap lekat manik coklat Baekhyun.

Mendengar permintaan Kris, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menunduk, Kris bisa melihat semburat merah di wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. Kris sendiri hanya menggoda Baekhyun, mengingatkan namja itu dengan sikapnya yang mengejutkan kemarin malam. Tangan Kris lalu mengusak surai lembut Baekhyun.

"Aku bercanda sayang."

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, "Eh?"

"Aku bercanda. Kenapa mukamu merah eoh? Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti malu karena aku mengungkit tentang kecupanmu semalam kan?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan sebuah pelukan. Kris memeluknya dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Sangat mencintaimu." ucapan Kris disertai kecupan bertubi-tubi di pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Kris melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kau mencintaiku?"

"Sangat."

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mereka pun kembali berpelukan.

"Ganti pakaianmu. Aku tunggu di sini." titah Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Kris di ruang tengah.

Tak lama Baekhyun pun keluar. Keduanya lalu menuju mobil Kris yang ada di halaman parkir apartemen dan menuju rumah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Kris dan Baekhyun langsung disambut orang tua Chanyeol. Kris memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada kedua orang paruh baya itu.

"Astaga Kris. Apa ini kekasihmu?"

"Iya ahjumma. Dia kekasihku."

"Dia cantik sekali Kris." puji ibu Chanyeol.

"Ahjumma, dia laki-laki."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi sungguh, untuk ukuran laki-laki, dia sangat cantik. Kris, kau sangat beruntung mendapatkannya. Orang tuamu pasti akan sangat menyukai Baekhyun." celoteh ibu Chanyeol. Mendengar itu Kris hanya tersenyum. Baekhyun menatap sosok Chanyeol yang merangkul Kyungsoo. Pandangan keduanya beradu.

"Ayo kita masuk. Makanannya sudah siap." ajak ayah Chanyeol. Mereka pun beranjak menuju ruang makan di mana telah tersaji beraneka makanan di meja. Ayah Chanyeol duduk di kursi tengah, sementara di sebelah kanannya berurutan adalah ibu Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo. Di sebelah kiri ada Kris dan Baekhyun. Posisi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang berhadapan.

Makan malam pun dimulai. Suasana kekeluargaan sangat terasa malam itu. Ayah Chanyeol melontarkan lelucon yang membuat semuanya tertawa. Dan di sela acara itu juga, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang. Di saat semua tengah fokus mendengar lelucon ayah Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan menggoda Chanyeol dengan mengigit atau menjilat bibirnya sendiri atau mengekspos lehernya seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda. Di saat lain Chanyeol akan mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun, menatap lekat seolah menelanjangi Baekhyun dengan tatapannya. Tidak ada yang sadar dengan hal itu karena seperti yang tadi disampaikan, semua kecuali mereka fokus dengan lelucon ayah Chanyeol.

Selepas makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah dan kembali melanjutkan berbincang. Sama seperti saat di meja makan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun saling bertukar pandang. Padahal posisi Baekhyun bersandar pada Kris dan Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo. Posisi mereka memang berhadapan, lagi.

Jam 9, orang tua Chanyeol berpamitan untuk beristirahat. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun berpamitan pulang dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk makan malamnya.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hendak menghampiri Kris yang ada di depan saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik ke koridor ruang belakang rumah.

Sebuah bibir melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol, si pelaku menelusupkan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Chanyeol melepas pagutan itu. Pandangan mereka beradu.

"Itu hukuman awal karena menggodaku." ucap Chanyeol.

"Hukuman awal eoh? Apa itu semacam appetizer?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Aku akan menjemputmu setelah mengantar Kyungsoo. Kau akan mendapatkan maincourse dan desertmu nanti.", Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi, "Keluarlah dulu."

"Berikan aku maincourse dan desert terlezat.", Baekhyun berucap seraya berkedip nakal. Chanyeol pun menyempatkan untuk memukul pantat Baekhyun lalu kembali menyeringai.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Kris. Dia memeluk Kris lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol mana Kyung?"

"Dia sedang ganti baju."

Namja cantik itu hanya ber-O ria.

"Kau mau ku antar pulang sekarang?" tanya Kris seraya merapikan poni Baekhyun. Anggukan menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Kyung, aku dan Baekhyun duluan ya. Kau tunggulah di dalam."

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Itu, Chanyeol sudah keluar." ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat sosok Chanyeol keluar. Namja itu langsung merangkul Kyungsoo dan mengecup keningnya.

"Ayo." ajak Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menuju mobil kekasih mereka tentunya dengan didampingi kekasih masing-masing. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun sekilas saat akan memasuki mobilnya.

"Aku duluan Yeol." pamit Kris saat mobilnya keluar terlebih dulu dari halaman rumah Chanyeol. Yang di sapa hanya membunyikan klakson mobilnya dan turut melaju mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan mobil Kris meninggalkan halaman parkir apartemennya, Baekhyun bergegas memasuki apartemennya untuk berganti pakaian. Namja itu meraih kaos merah berkerah V. Tak lupa dia membawa jaket untuk melindungi diri dari dingin.

Baekhyun hendak beranjak turun saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dia pun menjawab panggilan itu.

"Aku di bawah." ucap suara di seberang.

"Iya.", Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya dan segera keluar apartemen menuju halaman parkir di mana mobil Chanyeol terparkir.

Tangan Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalamnya. Chanyeol pun bergegas melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan Chanyeol berhenti di halaman parkir sebuah hotel. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki hotel itu seraya berangkulan dan sesekali berciuman. Hotel itu adalah langganan mereka. Dan Chanyeol memiliki kamar khusus untuknya dan Baekhyun melakukan hubungan intim mereka. Pegawai hotel pun sudah mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Chanyeol termasuk daftar tamu penting hotel itu.

Di seberang jalan hotel, tepatnya di depan sebuah toko kue. Terlihat Kai dan Sehun keluar dari toko itu seraya membawa tas plastik berisi kue. Keduanya hendak menuju mobil. Langkah Kai berhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil yang di kenalnya memasuki hotel yang ada di depan toko itu.

"Ada apa Kai?" tanya Sehun. Kai hanya diam. Sehun pun menatap arah pandang Kai. Halaman parkir hotel yang terbuka membuat keduanya bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Sepasang laki-laki yang mereka kenal betul terlihat memasuki hotel dengan berangkulan mesra dan sesekali berciuman mengabaikan tatapan petugas hotel.

"Bukankah itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?", Sehun berucap memecah keheningan. Kai mengangguk.

"Apa yang mereka..."

"Kita pulang." ajak Kai memotong perkataan Sehun.

Sehun pun menuruti namjachingunya itu. Setelah Sehun masuk, Kai melajukan mobilnya. Sebelumnya dia kembali menatap hotel di hadapannya sejenak.

.

.

.

Jemari Baekhyun mencengkram erat sprei tempat tidur. Desahan tak henti keluar dari bibirnya saat merasakan penis Chanyeol menghantam titik kenikmatannya. Tangan kiri Chanyeol memainkan nipple Baekhyun sementara tangan kanannya mengocok penis Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol menjelajahi punggung mulus Baekhyun. Posisi dengan Baekhyun menungging seperti ini sangat disukainya karena Baekhyun terlihat pasrah dan kenikmatannya yang mereka dapatkan sangat lebih.

"Aaaaaahhh! Iyaaa Yeol, terusss. Aahhh!" eluh Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun diserang kenikmatan bertubi-tubi oleh Chanyeol, terutama sodokan di dalam lubangnya yang semakin cepat.

"Yeol, akuuu...aaah...aku mau keluar. Eeeuuungh! Aaah shit!"

Mendengar Baekhyun akan klimaks, Chanyeol mempercepat sodokannya. Membuat si pemilik lubang mengeluarkan erangan dan desahannya dengan sempurna.

"Oh God, Baek. Lubangmu yang terbaik. Shit! Aaah!", Chanyeol memukul pantat Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa dirinya akan klimaks dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya tapi tetap beraturan.

Alunan melodi khas sex milik keduanya saling bersahutan, menambah hawa panas di kamar itu.

Crot! Crot!

Chanyeol melepaskan spermanya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri menumpahkan cairannya di tangan Chanyeol. Dia pun berbaring dengan posisi masih tertelungkup, sementara Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun lalu turut merebahkan diri di samping Baekhyun.

Manik coklat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol di sampingnya. Merasa dipandangi, Chanyeol pun menolehkan kepalanya hingga pandangan keduanya beradu. Chanyeol pun memperpendek jarak wajahnya dan Baekhyun lalu mengulum bibir tipis yang menjadi favoritnya. Posisi keduanya berangsur berubah menjadi saling berhadapan.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu. Mata sayu Baekhyun terbuka dan bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol. Keduanya berpandangan dalam diam.

"Yang kita lakukan salah bukan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah cukup lama keduanya terdiam.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ini memang salah. Tapi bukankah sudah terlanjur. Ibarat kata, kita sudah terlanjur basah, ya sudah, kita sekalian mandi. Toh kita menikmatinya kan?"

Giliran Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Kau benar. Entah kenapa bermain denganmu membuatku ketagihan. Dan aku selalu ingin melakukannya."

"Aku juga begitu. Walau itu salah, tapi ya sudahlah. Yang penting hanya kau dan aku yang tahu."

"Juga pihak hotel." tambah Chanyeol seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, aku melupakan mereka.", Baekhyun terkekeh.

Entah sejak kapan, tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengusap surai lembut Baekhyun. Sementara tangan Baekhyun memainkan poni Chanyeol. Tatapan keduanya beradu seolah menembus jauh dan penuh makna.

"Bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 ni. Gimana? Dee sengaja ga post nungguin kuota review karena udah gatel pengen post, lagi juga responnya menyenangkan kok. ****Dikitnya ChanBaek momentnya? Kekeke, kan biar penasaran mereka itu gimana. Yehet! ****Chapter depan udah selese (kayake)****, kalo ga ya chapter berikutnya****. Dee bakal post cepet lanjutannya kalo respon juga reviewnya lebih memuaskan. Hihihi. Anyway, ini balesan review**

* * *

**Fdz1492 : **Ini udah lanjut dek, yehet *hug*

**opikyung0113 :** Alesan kenapa ga minta sama pacar sudah dijawab di sini, gomawo udah RnR

**caaa : **Panas ya? Hooo,kalo NC-nya ga diskip tambah panas ntar, thanks for RnR

**Fujoshii G : **Ga bisa sih kalo dibilang cinta segiempat, soalnya...baca aja deh, makasih udah RnR

**baekggu : **ChanSoo-nya dianunin itu diapain chingu? Udah lanjut ni, makasih ya RnR-nya

**Cozalou Iaya : **Eiii, keluar masuk berasa kayak jalan tol aja? Udah ketauan kan sama si yehet juga kkamjjong, gomawo udah RnR

**adistiii : **Pertanyaan kamu kejawab di sini sama di chapter depan, keep follow, kekeke, thanks RnR-nya

**anu : **Male pregnant ga ya? Entahlah, hihihi, maacih udah RnR

**Happy Virus'92 : **Udah lanjut dan pin BBnya juga udah, yehet, maacih dek RnR-nya

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol : **Tanya kenapa. Hide & Seek diusahakan minggu ini. Jangan bingung, nanti linglung, thanks ya udah RnR

**nadya. : **Udah next chapter ni, hihihi, jawaban pertanyaan kamu ada yang udah kejawab di sini, gomawo for RnR

**Kim Seonna : **Udah lanjut, NC-nya di skip soale Dee ga bakat bikin NC, pin udah terkirim, Dee sekarang sukanya KaiHun *plak*, makasih udah RnR

**XingXing : **Dee ga bakat bikin NC, pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab dan bakal kejawab, makasih ya buat RnR-nya

**ChanLoveBaek : **Udah lanjut, makasih RnR-nya

**kimei315 : **Yang gila apa? Atau siapa? Bukan Dee kan maksudnya, eiii, thanks for RnR

**indaaaaaahhh : **Jinjja KaiHun shipper juga? Yehet, Dee udah PM kamu, thank you for RnR

**ofchanyeol : **Udah dilanjut, tanyakan pada ChanBaek kenapa mereka nakal, gomawo udah RnR

* * *

**Yosh, itu balesan review. Baru kali ini lho Dee balesin review atu-atu. Fiuh banget. Anyway, next mungkin Dee ga bisa bales satu-satu entah lewat PM atau di epep gini, but Dee tetep haturkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat semua yang perhatian sama ni epep gaje****. ****Dan sekali lagi, yang Baekhyun stan, ChanBaek shipper, dan KaiHun shipper, mari berteman di fb, twitter, atau BBM. Semuanya bisa di liat di profilenya Dee *wink*. Last, semoga chapter ini memuaskan, wassalam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOMETHING IS NOTHING**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**presented by**_

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Copyright March - 2014**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Main! Baekhyun - Chanyeol - Kris - Kyungsoo / Support! Kai - Sehun**

**Information : Boys Love / Romance - Friendship / Mature / Chapter**

**Warning : Alternate Universe - Out Of Character - Crack Pair - Little Bit Smut - Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READINg**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengulas senyum mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tangannya terarah mengelus pipi namja itu.

"Dan bagaimana jika aku juga mencintaimu Baek?"

Manik Baekhyun menatap lekat Chanyeol dan terdiam, namun kemudian dia tertawa.

"Kenapa kita jadi membicarakan hal bodoh seperti ini eoh?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi topik itu sangat aneh jika kau dan aku yang membicarakannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Pandangan keduanya kembali beradu.

"Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan serius Baek."

Sorot mata Baekhyun terlihat heran, "Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kita lanjutkan permainan kita tadi? Aku yakin, kau masih ingin menikmati maincoursemu kan?", Chanyeol berucap dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun menyeringai, dia mendekati Chanyeol dan memainkan jarinya di dada Chanyeol.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, berikan aku maincourse istimewa milikmu...", Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya seduktif lalu menjilat bibir Chanyeol, "Park Chanyeol." lanjutnya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap sosok Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat seksi. Dia pun meraup bibir namja di hadapannya. Mereka kembali bergulat panas, mengeluarkan nafsu yang ada di dalam diri mereka. Well, sepertinya malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang. Sama seperti malam lainnya.

.

.

.

Kai tengah bermain PSP dengan bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Tak lama, Sehun masuk dengan membawa 2 kaleng soda.

"Kai.", Sehun menyerahkan salah satu botol soda kepada Kai. Namja tan itu mem-pause permainannya lalu menerima kaleng soda pemberian Sehun dan mulai meneguknya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Menurutmu, apa sebenarnya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" celetuk Sehun. Manik coklat Kai menatap kekasihnya, Sehun pun membalas tatapan Kai.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya Hunnie?"

"Entahlah. Aku penasaran. Karena selama ini yang kita tahu kan hubungan mereka tidak begitu dekat. Jarang sekali aku melihat mereka saling bicara. Jika mereka benar-benar selingkuh, itu berarti mereka sangat pintar menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari semua orang. Benar kan?"

Kai meneguk sodanya dan mengangguk, "Iya. Kau benar Hunnie. Aku terkejut saat melihat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam hotel dengan sangat mesra seperti itu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat mereka semesra itu dengan Kris atau Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sangat pintar menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, terlebih dari Kris, Kyungsoo, dan juga kita. Mereka membuat kita berpikir bahwa mereka tidak ada hubungan dekat walau sebagai teman, tapi ternyata, hubungan mereka sudah sangat jauh."

Sehun mengangguk tanda setuju dengan ucapan Kai. Keduanya terdiam.

"Apa kita perlu memberitahu Kris dan Kyungsoo soal ini?" tanya Sehun.

Kai menatap kekasihnya sekilas, lalu melempar pandangan seraya kembali meneguk sodanya, "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti. Dari pada membahas soal mereka, aku rasa lebih baik kita selesaikan urusan kita."

Kalimat Kai membuat dahi Sehun berkerut, "Urusan apa Kai?"

Kai mengambil kaleng soda milik Sehun dan meletakkannya di meja begitu juga dengan miliknya. Perlahan dia mendekati wajah Sehun, "Urusan kau berada di bawahku dengan mendesahkan namaku sementara aku di atasmu memberimu kenikmatan." bisik Kai seduktif di telinga Sehun.

Namja berkulit putih itu menggelinjang geli saat Kai menjilati telinganya. Lidah Kai mulai menjamah leher jenjang Sehun, berangsur pelan menuju bibir namja itu. Keduanya menyalurkan hasrat dan berbagi kenikmatan ke level permainan yang lebih panas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan apartemen Baekhyun tepat jam 7 pagi.

"Terima kasih ya Yeol." ucap Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama Baek. Sampai jumpa nanti."

"Ok. Hati-hati.", Baekhyun pun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol dan bergegas masuk ke apartemennya. Sementara Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya pulang.

Begitu masuk apartemen, Baekhyun bergegas mandi. Dia terburu-buru karena Kris akan menjemputnya jam setengah 9 untuk mengantarnya ke kampus. Baekhyun hampir lupa kalau dia ada bimbingan jam 9. Permainannya dengan Chanyeol semalam benar-benar membuatnya lupa daratan. Untung saja alarm agendanya berbunyi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya. Namja itu langsung menuju ruang makan di mana sudah tampak orang tuanya dan Kris. Dia pun menyapa orang tuanya dengan mencium pipi mereka lalu duduk di samping Kris.

"Kau dari mana sayang?" tanya ibu Chanyeol.

"Dari rumah temanku eomma." jawab Chanyeol. Dia pun mengambil jatah sarapannya. Keempatnya menikmati sarapan dengan sesekali berbincang.

"Oh ya Kris. Jam berapa orang tuamu sampai?" tanya ayah Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya nanti siang ahjussi.", Kris meneguk minumannya lalu beranjak, "Ahjussi, ahjumma. Aku permisi dulu. Aku harus menjemput Baekhyun."

Orang tua Chanyeol tersenyum. Namja itu membungkuk hormat, "Permisi ahjussi, ahjumma.", dia lalu menatap Chanyeol, "Sampai jumpa di kampus Yeol.", Kris menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya mengangguk. Kris pun menuju pintu keluar dan melaju menuju apartemen Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kris tengah duduk di kantin ketika Kai dan Sehun datang dan duduk.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kai.

Kris menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku dengan Baekhyun. Dia sedang ada bimbingan. Kalian dari mana?" tanya Kris.

"Kami baru selesai kelas." jawab Sehun. Kai sendiri berlalu untuk memesankan menu untuknya dan Sehun. Tak lama, Kai pun kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan untuknya dan Sehun.

Ketiganya pun berbincang sambil bersenda gurau. Dari arah pintu kantin, terlihat Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja mereka. Namja jangkung itu langsung duduk di samping Kris dan meminum sodanya. Membuat si pemilik protes dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menyengir.

"Mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris.

"Dia ada urusan dengan dosen Kwon." jawab Chanyeol seraya menyuap lasagna milik Kris ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yak! Pesan makananmu sendiri Yeol!" protes Kris seraya menjauhkan kotak lasagnanya dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang malas Kris. Perutku masih kenyang. Aku minta punyamu. Kemarikan.", Chanyeol berusaha meraih kotak lasagna yang disingkirkan Kris.

"_No. It's mine._"

"Dasar sepupu pelit."

"Biar. Daripada kau. Berisik.", Kris kembali menikmati makanannya dengan sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. Kai dan Sehun sendiri tidak peduli dengan tingkah 2 saudara itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruangan dosen pembimbingnya saat berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung."

"Baek."

Kedua namja itu berpelukan seolah lama tak bertemu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku baru saja selesai bimbingan. Kau sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Menemui dosen Kwon. Dia memintaku untuk ikut studi penelitian ke Jeju."

"Wow! Itu keren Kyung. Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar dari gedung dosen dan menuju kantin utama.

"Tentu saja Baek. Ini kesempatan untukku. Tapi aku masih punya kendala."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, "Kendala apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol. Aku takut dia tidak mengijinkanku. Aku akan pergi cukup lama. Kurang lebih 1 bulan. Jika Chanyeol tidak mengijinkanku. Ah, aku harus bagaimana Baek?", Kyungsoo terlihat gusar.

"Tenanglah Kyung. Aku yakin Chanyeol pasti akan mengerti dan mengijinkanmu. Asal kau bicara dengan hati-hati, berikan dia pengertian. Lagi pula sebagai kekasih yang baik, dia kan seharusnya mendukungmu, bukan malah menghambat kemajuanmu."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun, "Iya kau benar. Tapi jika dia tetap tidak mengijinkanku, bagaimana Baek?"

"Putuskan saja. Hahaha." canda Baekhyun.

"Yak! Kau gila. Mana mungkin aku memutuskannya."

"Eiii, aku bercanda Kyung. Sudahlah. Percaya padaku, Chanyeol pasti akan mengijinkanmu."

"Semoga saja. Oh ya, bagaimana bimbinganmu?"

Kedua namja berstatus uke itu pun berbincang ringan sembari menuju kantin utama. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab. Hey, bukankah sudah pernah dikatakan bahwa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersahabat baik sejak mereka berkenalan.

.

.

.

Pandangan Kris, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun beralih menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kedua namja itu terlihat berjalan beriringan dengan wajah ceria.

"Kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kami bertemu di gedung dosen." jawab Kyungsoo seraya duduk di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri duduk di samping Kris. Namja jangkung itu langsung memesankan menu untuk Baekhyun.

"Chan, ada yang ingin aku katakan.", Kyungsoo membuka suara. Membuat semua mata yang ada di meja itu menatapnya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa baby?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan namja itu mengangguk seolah menyemangati Kyungsoo. Namja itu pun menghela nafas.

"Dosen Kwon memintaku untuk ikut dalam studi penelitian minggu depan di Jeju." ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terlihat kaget dengan ucapan kekasihnya, "Berapa lama?"

"Kurang lebih sebulan."

"Kau menerima tawaran itu?", Chanyeol menatap namja di sampingnya lekat. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Manik namja itu menatap Baekhyun sekilas sebelum beranjak tanpa berucap apa pun.

"Chan!", Kyungsoo pun turut berdiri dan mengejar Chanyeol.

Kris yang baru saja kembali dari membelikan menu untuk Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Kris seraya duduk.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak suka dengan keputusan Kyungsoo untuk ikut dosen Kwon studi penelitian di Jeju."

"Kyungsoo ikut studi penelitian di Jeju dengan dosen Kwon?", Kris memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kyungsoo sangat ingin pergi tapi sepertinya sepupumu itu tidak setuju."

"Chanyeol hanya terkejut. Aku yakin dia pasti akan mengijinkan Kyungsoo." ucap Kris. Namja itu lalu menatap Baekhyun, "Oh ya sayang. Apa kau ada kelas siang ini?"

Baekhyun meminum strawberry milkshake-nya lalu mengangguk, "Aku ada kelas pengganti jam 1. Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku pikir kau tidak ada kelas. Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk ikut menjemput orang tuaku di bandara."

"Orang tuamu ke Korea?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Nanti juga kau tahu.", Kris mengedipkan matanya.

"Pelit!", Baekhyun lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat Kris gemas dan malah mencubit pipi Baekhyun pelan.

Keduanya pun menikmati waktu luang bersama dengan Kai dan Sehun sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun masuk kelas sementara Kai dan Sehun harus mengurusi klub menari dan Kris menjemput orang tuanya di bandara.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sementara Kyungsoo mengejar di belakangnya.

"Chan, tunggu.", Kyungsoo mengejar Chanyeol dan akhirnya berhasil menarik lengan namja itu untuk berhenti. Namja jangkung itu berbalik perlahan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau yang ada apa! Kau marah padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menatap Chanyeol lekat.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menghela nafas, "Tidak."

"Tidak tapi kau mendiamkanku Chan. Katakan kenapa? Apa ini tentang keputusanku untuk ikut studi penelitian ke Jeju?"

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mau membahasnya. Lebih baik kita pulang.", Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo namun namja bermata bulat itu menepisnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak setuju Chan. Tapi aku harap kau mengerti bahwa ini adalah keinginanku. Kau pun tahu itu kan? Aku mohon dukung aku."

"Aku selalu mendukungmu baby. Kau tahu itu. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku tidak tahu. Terlebih kau akan pergi cukup lama.", Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tapi aku akan pulang Chan. Tidak selamanya aku akan tinggal di Jeju dan melakukan studi penelitian itu kan?", satu tangan Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan membawa wajah itu agar menatapnya, "Aku mohon. Mengertilah Chan."

Manik coklat Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo. Dia menghela nafas, meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang menangkup wajahnya dan mengecup tangan itu, "Kau harus cepat pulang dan kau harus selalu memberiku kabar. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Pasti Chan."

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan memeluk namja itu, "Aku mencintaimu baby."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol, "Aku juga."

.

.

.

Kris terlihat tengah menunggu di terminal kedatangan bandara. Matanya mengedar mencari orang tuanya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya. Dia pun melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Mama. Papa." sapa Kris seraya membungkuk lalu memeluk orang tuanya.

"Di mana kekasihmu?" tanya ibu Kris.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut ma. Dia ada kuliah. Mama dan papa akan bertemu dengannya nanti malam."

Orang tua Kris mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo ma, pa. Ahjussi dan ahjumma sudah menunggu kalian.", Kris membawakan koper orang tuanya menuju mobilnya. Tak lama, mobil itu pun melaju menuju rumah Chanyeol.

Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut oleh orang tua Chanyeol dan juga Chanyeol sendiri. Mereka pun berbincang di ruang santai.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kalian sampai datang ke Korea?" tanya ibu Chanyeol.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kris hanya meminta kami untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya." jawab ibu Kris.

"Ah. Kalian memang harus bertemu dengan kekasih Kris. Dia sangat cantik." puji ibu Chanyeol.

Orang tua Kris saling pandang. "Cantik? Kris bilang kekasihnya laki-laki."

"Kekasihnya memang laki-laki, tapi dia sangat cantik. Aku bahkan menyukainya sejak pertama melihatnya. Aku yakin kalian pun pasti akan menyukainya. Baekhyun juga anak yang baik dan sopan." tutur ibu Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Ah, namanya Baekhyun?" tanya ayah Kris memastikan seraya menatap Kris. Namja jangkung itu mengangguk, "Iya papa. Namanya Baekhyun, marganya Byun." jawab Kris.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." gumam ibu Kris seraya menatap putranya. Kris tersenyum.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dia baru saja selesai dari kegiatan kampus. Dia pulang naik taksi karena Kris tidak bisa menjemputnya. Kris harus mengurus beberapa hal terlebih orang tuanya datang. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, Baekhyun mengerti. Lagi pula, Kris berjanji akan mengajaknya makan malam.

Namja cantik itu hendak menuju kamar mandi saat ponselnya berbunyi. Dia langsung menjawab panggilan itu karena dia tahu siapa yang menelfonnya.

"Ada apa Yeol?"

"Kau di mana? Masih di kampus?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah di apartemen. Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menelfonmu. Mungkin aku merindukanmu."

"Merindukanku eoh? Merindukanku atau merindukan lubangku?"

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya merindukan lubangmu."

"Dasar mesum."

"Hahaha. Baek, bisa kita bertemu malam ini?"

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa Yeol. Kris akan mengajakku makan malam."

"Makan malam? Apa dengan orang tuanya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kris tidak bilang apa pun. Mungkin memang makan malam dengan orang tuanya."

"Ah, sepertinya hubungan kalian semakin serius."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu eoh?"

"Iya. Aku cemburu jika punya Kris masuk ke lubangmu."

"Yak! Jangan bicarakan lubangku terus Yeol. Kau ini. Huh!"

"Dari pada kau menggerutu seperti itu, suaramu lebih indah jika mendesah Baek."

"Mendesah eoh? Seperti ini kah aaahhh...iyaaa...ouuuchhh...euuungh...terusss Yeol...iyaaa..."

"Baek, hentikan!"

"Iyaaa Yeol...aaahhh..."

"Baek, hentikan aku bilang. Jangan sampai aku datang ke apartemenmu dan menyeretmu ke hotel."

"Hahaha. Silahkan saja. Apa adik kecilmu sudah menegang?"

"Diam kau Baek."

"Mau ku kulum kah Yeol? Atau mau kau masukkan langsung ke lubangku?"

"Cukup Baek. Aku pastikan kau akan dapat hukumanmu."

"Aku tunggu tuan Park. Hihihi."

"Dasar."

"Sudah ya Yeol. Aku mau mandi. Kris akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

"Kau mau ku mandikan?"

"Mau. Tapi dengan ciumanmu.""

"Besok malam? Bagaimana?"

"Besok aku kabari lagi. Bye bye Yeol. Salam buat adik kecil ya. Jangan masturbasi."

"Berisik. Kau juga."

Pembicaraan tidak penting itu pun selesai. Baekhyun menuju ke kamar mandi sementara Chanyeol berusaha menetralisir hasratnya. Bermaksud menidurkan adik kecilnya yang tadi sempat terbangun karena ulah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kris tengah melajukan mobilnya didampingi Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita mau makan malam di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nanti juga kau tahu." jawab Kris.

Mendengar jawaban Kris, Baekhyun hanya diam. Namja cantik itu memilih untuk menikmati perjalanan sambil berbincang ringan.

Mobil Kris berhenti di depan sebuah restoran mewah. Jihwaja Restaurant. Kris membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Kita makan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk, "Ayo kita masuk." ajak Kris. Dia pun menggenggam tangan Baekhyun memasuki restoran itu.

Kedatangan mereka disambut oleh pelayan. Kris sedikit berbicara dengan pelayan itu. Dari yang Baekhyun dengar, Kris mengatakan sudah mereservasi tempat atas nama Wu Yi Fan. Pelayan itu pun mengantarkan Kris dan Baekhyun ke sebuah area di dalam restoran. Area yang sedikit privat dan tertutup.

"Silahkan.", pelayan itu mempersilahkan Kris dan Baekhyun untuk masuk. Kedua namja itu pun masuk hingga...

"Appa! Eomma!" seru Baekhyun saat melihat orang tuanya. Pria dan wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri melepaskan tangan Kris dan mendekati orang tuanya.

"Kenapa appa dan eomma di sini? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau kalian pulang?" cerca Baekhyun.

"Sayang, beri salam dulu pada tuan Wu dan nyonya Wu." titah ayah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menoleh ke sampingnya di mana terdapat 2 sosok paruh baya lain yang Baekhyun yakini adalah orang tua Kris. Namja itu pun tersenyum seraya membungkuk hormat, "Salam tuan Wu, nyonya Wu. Nama saya Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu anda. Maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi." tutur Baekhyun.

Orang tua Kris tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Kami maklum. Kris pasti tidak memberitahu apa pun padamu."

Mendengar nama Kris disebut, Baekhyun langsung menatap namja jangkung itu dengan tatapan tajam namun justru terlihat imut, "Iya. Dia memang tidak memberitahu apa pun padaku."

Melihat tatapan Baekhyun, Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Duduklah dulu sayang.", kali ini ibu Baekhyun menyuruh Baekhyun duduk. Dia pun duduk di sisi kanan ibunya bersebelahan dengan Kris.

Mereka pun mulai makan malam. Baekhyun sendiri agak mengabaikan Kris karena dia kesal dengan namja itu. Ok, dia memang menyukai kejutannya. Siapa yang tidak suka bertemu dengan orang tuanya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Baekhyun memang hidup terpisah dari orang tuanya. Jangan pernah berpikir orang tuanya bercerai, tidak. Baekhyun sendiri yang memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen. Lagi pula orang tuanya lebih sering di luar negeri. Namun meski begitu, orang tua Baekhyun tidak melupakan putra tunggalnya. Mereka sangat rutin menelfon Baekhyun, sekedar menanyakan kabar dan proses kuliah namja cantik itu atau menanyakan bagaimana kehidupan Baekhyun termasuk kekasih dan teman-temannya. Baekhyun juga selalu mendapat kiriman oleh-oleh dari tiap negara yang dikunjungi orang tuanya. Orang tua Baekhyun sendiri cukup sering berkunjung ke Korea meski hanya sebentar. Namun saat mereka berkumpul, itu akan menjadi quality time. Baekhyun sendiri juga sangat dekat dengan orang tuanya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah setengah tahun lalu. Setelah itu orang tua Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keliling dunia sekalian bulan madu kedua dan untuk urusan bisnis.

Menu utama sudah selesai di santap. Dan kini mereka tengah menunggu hidangan penutup. Tak lama, 2 orang pelayan masuk mengantarkan hidangan penutup. Setelah berucap terima kasih, pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." ucap Kris membuat semua yang ada di meja itu menatapnya.

"Kau mau menyampaikan apa Kris?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum, "Sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih pada mama dan papa serta untuk Byun ahjussi dan Byun ahjumma yang telah meluangkan waktu di kesibukan kalian untuk pulang ke Korea.". Kris menatap keempat sosok paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau berbelit-belit begini Kris. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan eum?", ayah Kris bertanya.

"Dan kau terlihat gugup sayang." timpal ibu Kris.

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan orang tuanya, "Baiklah.", Kris lalu berbalik menatap Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu hanya termangu dengan sikap Kris. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan namja jangkung itu.

Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru.

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menikah denganku?", Kris bertanya seraya membuka kotak beludru itu dan menampilkan sepasang cincin berwarna putih.

Baekhyun terlihat kaget. Dia menatap Kris dan cincin itu bergantian.

"Kau melamarku?"

Kris mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Aku tahu ini membuatmu kaget. Aku sengaja mengundang orang tua kita malam ini karena aku ingin mereka menjadi saksi lamaranku. Hubungan kita sudah cukup lama. Dan aku rasa, sudah saatnya kita melangkah ke arah yang lebih serius. Jadi, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Kris. Pandangan keduanya beradu, menyampaikan rasa cinta.

"Kau mencintaiku, dan aku mencintaimu. Jadi jawabannya adalah iya Kris, aku mau." jawab Baekhyun dengan rona bahagia.

Kris tersenyum, dia meraih cincin yang lebih kecil dan menyematkannya di jari manis Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun menyematkan cincin yang satunya di jari manis Kris. Keduanya pun berpelukan dan berciuman singkat.

"Kau melamar anakku tanpa minta persetujuan dari orang tuanya dulu? Kau pikir aku setuju." sela ayah Baekhyun.

Kris dan Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah ayah Baekhyun. Kris membungkuk, "Maaf ahjussi, saya..."

"Sudah sudah. Aku hanya bercanda. Jika anakku sudah setuju dan dia bahagia, aku pun akan menyetujuinya. Iya kan yeobo?", ayah Baekhyun bertanya pada ibu Baekhyun. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Senyum Kris dan Baekhyun mengembang. Tangan mereka bertautan dengan ibu jari Kris yang mengelus tangan Baekhyun. Dan makan malam itu pun dilanjutkan dengan bahagia.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah menonton TV di kamarnya saat Kris masuk.

"Hey, kau baru pulang?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris mengangguk.

"Bagaimana makan malammu?"

"Sukses. Sesuai rencana. Baekhyun menerima lamaranku."

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tatapan kaget, "Kau melamar Baekhyun?"

Kris tersenyum dan memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya, "Iya. Aku melamarnya saat tadi makan malam bersama orang tuanya dan orang tuaku."

"Kau hebat! Selamat ya.", Chanyeol memeluk Kris seraya memberi ucapan selamat.

"Terima kasih Yeol."

"Jadi, kapan pernikahannya?"

"6 bulan lagi. Menunggu orang tua Baekhyun menyelesaikan tour keliling dunia mereka sekaligus cabang perusahaan ayahku di Kanada siap beroperasi."

"_Well, good luck for your wedding dude._"

"_Thanks. And you, when you'll proposing him?_" tanya Kris.

"Secepatnya. Aku akan menyusulmu. Tenang saja."

"Aku tunggu."

Kedua saudara itu pun berbincang sebelum akhirnya Kris kembali ke kamarnya.

Setelah pintu kamar Chanyeol ditutup oleh Kris, Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Dia menyambar jaketnya dan kunci mobil lalu beranjak.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya saat mendengar bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Namja cantik itu melihat ke jam di meja yang menunjuk angka 10:45 PM.

_'Siapa yang datang?'_ batinnya. Dia pun bergegas membuka pintu saat bunyi bel semakin brutal.

"Chan...hmmmpt.", Baekhyun langsung menghentikan kalimatnya saat Chanyeol, si tamu tak diundang melumat bibirnya. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Namja jangkung itu sendiri menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal ke kamar namja cantik itu. Dengan masih berciuman, Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di tempat tidur. Baekhyun sendiri masih setia mengalungkan tangannya. Perlahan Baekhyun melepas cincin lamaran Kris dan meletakkannya di meja.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai menelusup ke dalam kaos Baekhyun. Berkutat dengan nipple Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras. Kaki Baekhyun digesekkan dengan kaki Chanyeol membuat 2 kejantanan mereka yang sudah mengeras bertubrukan. Lidah Chanyeol mulai menjamah leher putih dan mulus milik Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun terarah untuk membuka kemeja Chanyeol dan setelah kemeja itu terbuka, Baekhyun mulai menciumi dada bidang namja itu.

Chanyeol membuka kaos Baekhyun dan celana namja itu. Tangan Baekhyun sendiri membuka celana Chanyeol. Dan kini keduanya telah telanjang bulat. Bibir Chanyeol memandikan Baekhyun dengan ciumannya. Tak ada satu celah pun yang terlewat, hingga akhirnya bibir itu turun semakin ke bawah dan mengulum penis Baekhyun.

Erangan dan desahan keduanya mengalun bagai sebuah melodi. Hawa sex terasa menyengat. Dan pergumulan mereka pun berlangsung untuk pertama kalinya di kamar Baekhyun.

_-2 jam kemudian-_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan aktivitas panas mereka. Keduanya kini berbaring bersebelahan di tempat tidur.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau mau datang?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan untukmu. Lihat saja."

Baekhyun pun meraih ponselnya dan benar memang ada 1 pesan dari Chanyeol. Namja cantik itu menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar, "Hehehe. Aku tidak membacanya."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau kenapa mendadak ke sini?"

Manik Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Entahlah. Mendengar Kris melamarmu dan kau menerimanya, membuatku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "Kenapa eoh? Kau cemburu?"

"Aku cemburu karena sebentar lagi lubangmu akan dimasuki punya Kris."

"Kenapa bicara denganmu harus selalu berujung dengan lubangku?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Kalau kau menikah dengan Kyungsoo pun, penismu juga akan masuk ke lubangnya kan?"

"Tapi kan tidak dalam waktu dekat."

"Tapi kan tetap saja."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusakkan kepalanya ke samping namja itu.

"Kalau kau menikah, apa kita masih bisa seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Pandangan keduanya beradu.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?", Baekhyun pun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Mengecap dan melumat bibir tebal itu. Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun dan membawa namja itu untuk berada di atasnya.

Baekhyun melepas pagutan itu dan menatap Chanyeol, "Biarkan kali ini aku yang mengambil alih permainan kita. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol nengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau mau bermain nakal eoh?"

Baekhyun melumat nipple Chanyeol kemudian menyusuri wajah namja itu dengan jarinya, "Untuk merasakan penismu lagi di lubangku, aku bisa menjadi nakal dan liar.", Baekhyun kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Lakukan yang kau mau."

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Baekhyun, "Diam dan nikmatilah Yeol." ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun mulai menciumi tubuh Chanyeol. Memandikan tubuh itu dengan liurnya dan kecupannya. Tangan Baekhyun memijat penis Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan Baekhyun. Namja cantik memberikan servis terbaiknya. Penis Chanyeol mulai mengisi mulut Baekhyun, namja itu menghisap seraya memijat penis itu kuat. Sesekali mengigit kecil. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, pandangan keduanya beradu, tangan Chanyeol terulur agar Baekhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Mulut Baekhyun terisi oleh penis Chanyeol, tangan kanannya bermain dengan nipple Chanyeol, sementara tangan kirinya mengoyak lubangnya sendiri.

Setelah mengoyak lubangnya sendiri, Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya di atas Chanyeol dengan posisi duduk dan memunggungi namja itu. Tangan Baekhyun meraih penis Chanyeol dan mulai mengarahkan alat kelamin itu ke dalam lubangnya. Tangan Chanyeol hendak membantu Baekhyun namun ditepis oleh namja itu. Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan agar penis Chanyeol yang besar bisa masuk.

Chanyeol tidak sabar, dia lalu menghentakkan penisnya langsung ke dalam lubang anus Baekhyun. Membuat namja itu berteriak. Baekhyun bergerak gelisah namun kemudian dia mulai bergerak naik turun memompa penis Chanyeol. Tangannya sendiri mengocok penisnya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol meremas bongkahan pantat Baekhyun sembari menatap penisnya yang dilahap lubang Baekhyun. Kedua namja itu menyalurkan hasrat dan nafsu dalam diri mereka, berbagi kenikmatan tanpa mengenal lelah.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat tertidur lelap dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dia semakin menyesakkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukan namja itu sebelum ponselnya berdering nyaring tanpa ampun. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan segera meraih ponselnya.

"Halo."

"..."

"Aku masih tidur Kris."

"..."

"Mau ke mana?"

"..."

"Jam berapa kita pergi?"

"..."

"Oh 1 jam lagi. Apa!? 1 jam lagi?"

"..."

"Tidak. Ya sudah. 1 jam lagi aku akan siap. Sampai jumpa."

"..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kris."

Baekhyun langsung membangunkan Chanyeol, "Yeol. Cepat bangun. Kris akan menjemputku 1 jam lagi."

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau bilang apa Baek?"

"Bangun! Kris akan menjemputku 1 jam lagi.", Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol sendiri mengumpulkan nyawanya. Dia pun membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi Baekhyun yang satu.

Selang 30 menit, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selesai membersihkan diri. Baekhyun tengah memakai pakaian saat Chanyeol masuk.

"Kau mau pergi dengan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memakai bajunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kami mau pergi dengan orang tuanya dan orang tuaku. Mungkin membicarakan masalah pernikahan.", Baekhyun meraih sisir dan menyisir rambutnya namun seketika namja itu terkejut.

"Astaga! Cincinku hilang!" panik Baekhyun.

Namja itu menggeledah mejanya. Dia menatap Chanyeol, "Yeol, bantu aku mencarinya! Cepat!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menuju meja di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Manik coklat Chanyeol menangkap sebuah benda mengkilap. Dia meraih benda itu. Matanya menatap tulisan di dalam cincin Baekhyun : _Only Kris_. Namja itu tersenyum kecil.

"Baek, ini cincinmu.", Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dan namja itu langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia meraih cincin di tangan Chanyeol dan memakainya.

"Terima kasih Yeol.", Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak melepaskan ciuman itu. Dia memeluk Baekhyun sehingga tubuh mereka saling menempel dan kedua bibir itu pun saling melumat.

Baekhyun yang melepaskan ciuman itu. Pandangan keduanya beradu. Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun membuat namja itu tertegun.

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa Baek." pamit Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Hati-hati Yeol.", mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol hingga menghilang dari pintu apartemennya. Dia kembali mematut dirinya di cermin. Hingga akhirnya ponselnya berdering dengan panggilan dari Kris yang memberitahu bahwa namja itu sudah sampai dan menunggu Baekhyun di bawah. Baekhyun pun bergegas turun untuk menemui kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Semenjak acara lamaran mendadak saat makan malam itu, Kris dan Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama orang tua mereka, entah pergi bersama atau hanya berkumpul biasa. Baekhyun misalnya, sejak orang tuanya pulang, Baekhyun lebih sering berada di rumahnya dari pada di apartemen. Selain itu, Kris dan Baekhyun juga mempersiapkan segala keperluan pernikahan mereka dibantu wedding organizer, orang tua mereka pun turut membantu terutama pihak ibu. Berita bahagia pernikahan mereka sudah menyebar di penjuru kampus. Keduanya pun sudah mendapat ucapan selamat dari teman-teman mereka.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol setia menemani Kyungsoo mempersiapkan segala keperluan namja bermata bulat itu untuk studi penelitiannya di Jeju. Karena Kyungsoo akan pergi cukup lama, Chanyeol hampir selalu bersama kekasihnya itu selama 24 jam. Terkadang Kyungsoo diajak menginap di rumah Chanyeol atau sebaliknya, tidak sekamar tentunya. Kyungsoo juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tua Chanyeol, terutama ibu Chanyeol. Kedua sejoli itu terus bersama seolah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jarang bertemu terlebih bersama untuk melakukan aktivitas panas mereka. Pertemuan terakhir keduanya adalah ketika Chanyeol datang ke apartemen Baekhyun setelah acara lamaran Baekhyun. Dan malam itu pun menjadi malam terakhir keduanyaa bergumul ria sebelum akhirnya sibuk dengan kekasih masing-masing. Kalau mereka sempat bertemu, misal ketika Baekhyun berkunjung ke rumah Chanyeol untuk bertemu Kris, mereka hanya saling bertatap mata sejenak atau kalau bisa lebih, hanya sebatas ciuman. Untuk have sex, mereka harus libur.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari mobil dan akan menuju gedung saat sebuah sedan putih berhenti dan parkir tidak jauh dari mereka. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tahu persis siapa pengendara mobil itu.

"Baekhyun!" seru Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari mobil sedan itu dan berjalan menuju gedung kampus. Namja yang dipanggil namanya itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Kyungsoo berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang.

"Hai Kyung, Yeol." sapa Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum sementara Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo beradu pandang sejenak dengan namja cantik itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau bawa mobil Baek. Kris ke mana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan dengan Kyungsoo berada di tengah.

"Kris ada urusan dengan orang tuanya. Jadinya aku naik mobil sendiri." jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu. Kau ada kuliah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Meminjam beberapa buku untuk bahan skripsi dan menyerahkan beberapa tugas. Kau sendiri? Ada kuliah?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku mau menemui dosen Kwon membahas soal studi penelitian. Chanyeol yang ada kuliah hari ini. Iya kan Chan?", Kyungsoo menoleh pada Chanyeol seolah memastikan.

Namja jangkung tersenyum, "Iya baby.", Chanyeol berucap seraya mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Membuat si pemilik kepala tersenyum. Namun arah mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau berangkat kapan Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Besok Baek. Oh ya, bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu?"

Mereka berbincang sembari menuju gedung kampus. Lebih tepatnya hanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mengobrol sementara Chanyeol lebih sering mendengarkan. Perbincangan mereka berhenti ketika Baekhyun harus ke perpustakaan sementara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dengan urusan mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah menyusuri rak-rak di perpustakaan utama, tepatnya di lantai 5, di mana lantai 5 merupakan tempat buku-buku dan literatur kuno. Dan merupakan lantai yang bisa dibilang sepi dibandingnya 4 lantai lainnya. Mata Baekhyun terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu, sesekali tangannya meraih sebuah buku lalu membuka-bukanya hingga kemudian mengembalikannya ke rak.

Di ujung sebuah lorong, Baekhyun berhenti untuk meraih sebuah buku lalu mulai membacanya.

"Aku mencarimu di setiap lantai dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu di sini."

Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Maniknya membulat saat melihat Chanyeol bersandar seraya melipat tangan di depannya.

"Yeol, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Baekhyun seraya meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu untuk mendekat, "Aku merindukanmu Baek.", Chanyeol menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol agar melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namja jangkung itu pun melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Kenapa menciumku Yeol? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tidak akan Baek. Aku tadi sudah berkeliling lantai ini sebelum bertemu denganmu dan asal kau tahu, hanya ada kau di lantai ini."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau menciumku di sini." gerutu Baekhyun seraya melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol dan kembali melangkah menyusuri rak-rak itu.

"Itu karena aku merindukanmu Baek." ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap namja di hadapannya, "Merindukan lubangku kan lebih tepatnya?", dia pun kembali melangkah.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau selalu menggerutu kalau topik pembicaraan kita selalu berakhir dengan lubangmu tapi kau sendiri yang kadang mengungkit topik itu."

Baekhyun kembali membalikkan badannya, "Tapi kan memang itu kenyataannya?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, begitu juga namja cantik itu. Pandangan keduanya beradu.

"Jadi kapan Baek?"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, "Kapan apa?"

"Kapan kita akan melakukannya lagi?"

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher namja itu, tangan Chanyeol sendiri memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kan kita sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Bersabarlah Yeol.", Baekhyun seraya sedikit berjinjit dan mencium Chanyeol.

"Sampai kapan Baek?"

"Paling tidak sampai orang tuaku dan orang tua Kris pergi.", Baekhyun masih setia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol sembari menatap namja itu. Chanyeol terdiam. Dia menghela nafas.

"Apa kau sudah begitu merindukan milikku?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menjilat bibir Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan milikku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku merindukannya. Lalu bagaimana?"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Chanyeol. Namja itu mengecup leher Baekhyun dan menjilati telinganya.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya di sini?" bisik Chanyeol sambil mencium telinga Baekhyun.

Pandangan kedua kembali beradu.

"Di sini? Di perpustakaan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya. Di sini. Quicky. Bukankah kita pernah melakukannya dengan cepat. Bagaimana? Atau kau mau di toilet?", Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku bosan kalau di toilet."

"Kalau begitu di mobil saja. Di mobilmu?"

"Kaca mobilku transparan."

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat kecewa.

"Kau kecewa?"

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun mengulas senyum, dia lalu memeluk Chanyeol dan mencium aroma mint namja itu.

"Begini saja. Aku akan menghubungimu saat aku luang, secepatnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja Yeol. Apa aku terlihat tidak menginginkanmu?"

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun lalu beralih ke bibir tipis namja itu dan kembali menciumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Selama kau menunggu, lebih baik kau siapkan tenagamu karena aku jamin, maincourse kita akan lebih lama, lebih panas, dan lebih bergairah." bisik Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol seraya mencium telinga itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Pasti."

Kedua insan itu saling menatap lalu kembali berciuman. Baekhyun memasukkan tangannya ke dalam baju Chanyeol, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Tak lama, ciuman itu pun terputus.

"Sudah cukup. Simpan untuk pertemuan kita. Aku tidak mau adik kecil kita semakin terbangun dan berakhir dengan masturbasi karena kita tidak sempat melakukannya sekarang." ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu melepaskan diri dari namja itu menuju meja perpustakaan.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengikuti namja itu.

"Aku tunggu kabarmu. Jangan masturbasi." bisik Chanyeol seraya mengecup pipi Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan perpustakaan. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol hingga menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Dia tersenyum dan menyentuh pipinya yang dikecup Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Baekhyun tengah menonton TV bersama orang tuanya.

"Sayang, apa besok kau ada acara?" tanya ibu Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun menatap ibunya lalu menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Kenapa eomma?"

"Besok kau antar appa dan eomma ke bandara ya. Kami mau melanjutkan tour kami." jawab ibu Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir tour kalian sudah selesai."

"Belum sayang. 3 atau 4 bulan lagi baru selesai."

"Tapi appa dan eomma akan datang ke pernikahanku kan?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Kami tidak akan mungkin melewatkan momen bahagia itu."

"Hehehe. Ya sudah. Memang kali ini appa dan eomma mau ke mana?"

"Daratan Afrika. Tujuan pertama Pretoria. Appa dan eomma akan melakukan wisata alam liar di Rust de Winter Nature Reserve. Tujuan selanjutnya, kami belum tahu. Yang pasti appa dan eomma akan mengeksplorasi daratan Afrika. Iya kan yeobo?", ayah Baekhyun meminta persetujuan istrinya dan disambut oleh anggukan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia sudah sangat paham tabiat orang tuanya yang sangat hobi jalan-jalan. Ibunya pernah bilang bahwa Baekhyun lahir di Inggris saat orang tuanya dalam perjalanan menonton big match MU vs Chelsea. Alhasil, karena harus ke rumah sakit, tiket VIP mereka pun kandas. Ibu Baekhyun sendiri ketahuan hamil saat tengah bulan madu di Palm Islands di Dubai, Arab. Dan setelah Baekhyun berumur setahun, acara keliling dunia itu kembali dilanjutkan. Keluarga kecil itu menjelajah Amerika Selatan bahkan sampai ke hutan Amazon. Selama perjalanan keliling dunia itu, Baekhyun menjalani homeschooling dan privat dari orang tuanya hingga akhirnya orang tuanya pulang ke Korea saat dia akan menginjak bangku junior high school.

"Kau mau kami kirimkan apa sayang dari Afrika?" tanya ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena dia tadi melamun. "Apa saja eomma. Anak singa juga boleh. Asal jangan mengirimiku kabar kalau aku akan punya adik." tutur Baekhyun.

Ibu Baekhyun memandang suaminya, keduanya terkekeh.

"Memang kenapa kalau kau punya adik lagi eum?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap orang tuanya, wajahnya merengut lucu.

"Eomma, usiaku sudah 20 tahun. Dan aku juga akan menikah. Aku lebih pantas punya anak dari pada punya adik."

"Justru karena itu sayang. Kalau kau menikah, siapa yang akan kami manjakan lagi? Anakmu tentu akan bersamamu. Kalau kau punya adik kan..."

"Aaaaaa! Aku tidak dengar. Pokoknya aku tidak mau punya adik. Aaaaaa! Aku mau tidur. Selamat malam appa, eomma.", Baekhyun berdiri seraya menutup telinganya lalu menuju kamarnya.

Orang tua Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah putra tunggal mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah dalam perjalanan dari bandara bersama Kris dan orang tua Kris. Mereka baru saja mengantar orang tua Baekhyun untuk terbang ke Afrika melanjutkan tour keliling dunianya. Orang tua Kris sendiri yang menawarkan untuk ikut mengantar ke bandara mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi besan. Mobil itu melaju ke kawasan Gangnam. Mereka berencana untuk makan siang bersama.

Hari itu juga Kyungsoo pergi bersama dosen dan tim peneliti untuk studi penelitian di Jeju. Mereka berangkat dari kampus dengan bis kampus ke bandara. Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa mengantar sampai kampus karena dia ada jadwal bertemu dengan dosen. Chanyeol sempat menyampaikan segudang pesan untuk Kyungsoo, begitu juga Kyungsoo. Mengingat mereka akan berpisah selama kurang lebih sebulan dan hanya bisa berkomunikasi via telfon.

.

.

.

Kris tengah makan malam bersama Baekhyun di apartemen namja cantik itu. Keduanya menikmati hasil masakan mereka.

"Sayang, ada yang ingin aku katakan." ucap Kris seraya menyuapi Baekhyun omelet buatan mereka.

"Apa?"

"Besok orang tuaku kembali ke Kanada."

"Oh. Ya sudah, besok aku akan ikut mengantar mereka.", Baekhyun meneguk strawberry smoothiesnya.

"Dan besok aku juga akan ke Cina." lanjut Kris. Baekhyun langsung menatap namja itu.

"Cina? Untuk apa Kris? Berapa lama?"

"Appa memintaku untuk mengurus perusahaan di sana dan bertemu dengan beberapa klien, kurang lebih 2 minggu."

Baekhyun menatap Kris,raut wajahnya terlihat kesal. Oh ayolah, orang tuanya baru saja pergi dan sekarang kekasihnya, ah bukan, calon suaminya juga mau pergi.

"Kenapa bukan appamu sendiri?"

"Appaku harus mengurus persiapan cabang di Kanada sayang."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Hatinya sangat kesal.

"Sayang. Kau marah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku akan sendirian. Kau tahu sendiri appa dan eomma baru saja pergi, sekarang kau juga pergi. Lalu siapa yang akan menemaniku?"

"Kan masih ada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun."

Baekhyun menatap Kris, "Apa kau lupa, Kyungsoo kan ke Jeju. Aku juga tidak dekat dengan Chanyeol, mengobrol saja jarang walau kami satu kelas. Dan kau jangan lupa kalau Kai dan Sehun itu lebih sering berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Ayolah Kris, apa kau tidak bisa menolak permintaan appamu?", Baekhyun berucap dengan nada memelas.

Kris mengelus surai namja di hadapannya, "Maaf sayang. Aku juga sudah menolaknya. Tapi appa memaksaku. Kau mengerti kan?"

Mata Baekhyun memandang Kris, terdiam sesaat lalu menghela nafas, "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Kris tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun, "Terima kasih sayang. Aku janji aku akan secepatnya menyelesaikan urusan di sana dan pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Kris.

"Kau mau aku bawakan apa?"

"Panda, bayi panda. Eomma bilang bayi panda itu lucu. Bawakan ya?", Baekhyun meminta manja.

Kris mengusak kepala namja itu, "Akan ku usahakan."

Mendengar jawaban Kris, Baekhyun merengut, "Berarti belum pasti. Huft!", Baekhyun berpaling seraya melipat tangannya dan memasang tampang kesal.

"Baik baik. Nanti aku bawakan bayi panda. Nanti kita rawat sama-sama. Ok?"

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum senang menampilkan eye smilenya.

Kris langsung menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahan kita?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mendongak menatap Kris.

"Kau tenang saja. Kita sudah menyampaikan keinginan kita ke wedding organizer. Nanti setelah aku pulang, kita cek semuanya."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, membuat Kris kembali mengecup kening namja itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Kris." balas Baekhyun seraya semakin erat memeluk kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore saat Baekhyun tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Tadi pagi dia baru saja mengantar Kris dan orang tuanya di bandara. Di tengah aktivitasnya, nama Chanyeol pun melintas. Baekhyun lalu meraih ponselnya. Terlihat mengetik sesuatu, kemudian dia meletakkan ponselnya dan beranjak. Baekhyun terlihat tersenyum penuh arti.

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol tengah bermain game saat mendengar ponselnya membunyikan nada pesan. Dia pun meraih benda itu dan membuka pesan yang dikirim untuknya. Senyumnya mengembang seiring matanya yang membaca isi pesan itu. Chanyeol langsung meletakkan ponselnya asal dan ke kamar mandi.

**From : Baekhyun**

**Datang ke apartemenku nanti malam jam 7. Aku akan sedikit sibuk, jadi nanti masuk saja. Passwordnya 060592. Aku tunggu *smooch***

**PS : Di meja nanti ada kunci, ambil dan bawa. Kau akan membutuhkannya ;)**

.

.

.

Tepat jam 7, Chanyeol sampai di apartemen Baekhyun. Setelah memasukkan password, dia pun masuk. Hening. Itulah yang Chanyeol dapatkan saat masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

"Baek.", Chanyeol menyapa si pemilik apartemen namun tidak ada sahutan. Mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah kunci dihias dengan pita dan didampingi sebuah kartu. Dia pun mendekati meja itu. Membuka kartu dan membacanya.

_Take this key. You'll need it to get your food in my room._

Chanyeol meraih kunci itu dan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol membuka knop pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun tertegun namun kemudian sebuah seringai muncul di wajahnya saat menemukan sosok yang mengundangnya datang.

Baekhyun berada di sebuah kursi di tengah kamar. Kedua mata dan juga mulutnya tertutup kain hitam. Tangannya terulur ke belakang dan Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa kedua tangan itu dalam kondisi terborgol. Kaki Baekhyun pun terikat di kanan kiri kaki kursi. Dan itu dalam posisi melebar membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas penis Baekhyun. Jangan lupa sebuah pita hitam yang melingkar di leher Baekhyun. Oh, Chanyeol lupa memberitahu, Baekhyun seperti itu dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Dan semua itu masih ditambah dengan suasana kamar Baekhyun yang hanya berupa temaram nyala lilin dan bias cahaya bulan yang menembus masuk melalui jendela kaca yang terbuka.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau mempersiapkan ini semua?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mata Chanyeol menangkap sebuah kartu terselip di pita yang ada di leher Baekhyun. Dia meraih kartu itu.

_Hello sir. I'll be your appetizer, your maincourse, and your dessert. Happy enjoying me ;)_

Seringai Chanyeol terlihat. Dia lalu melempar kartu itu asal.

"Apa aku sudah boleh menikmati makananku?" tanya Chanyeol seduktif seraya menjilat puting Baekhyun. Desahan pertama Baekhyun terdengar seiring anggukan kepalanya namun tertahan karena mulutnya tertutup.

Karena sudah mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol pun mulai menikmati makanannya. Chanyeol memulai dengan menjilati tubuh Baekhyun, dimulai dari kaki namja cantik itu. Tangan Chanyeol membuka ikatan di kedua kaki Baekhyun. Setelah mencium kaki Baekhyun, Chanyeol melebarkan sedikit kaki Baekhyun dan mulai mengulum penis namja cantik itu.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bebas mendesah karena mulutnya yang masih tertutup. Chanyeol menghisap kuat penis Baekhyun, memainkan testisnya membuat Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya. Menyadari itu, Chanyeol lalu bermain dengan puting Baekhyun. Hisapan dan kuluman Chanyeol semakin maksimal seiring pergerakan kaki Baekhyun yang gelisah, Chanyeol tahu namja itu akan segera klimaks.

Crot! Crot!

Baekhyun pun klimaks di dalam mulut Chanyeol. Sperma Baekhyun tertahan di mulut Chanyeol, tangan Chanyeol membuka ikatan mulut Baekhyun dan meraup bibir tipis namja itu. Membagi cairan sperma Baekhyun dengan si pemilik. Lidah keduanya saling bertarung, saling menghisap. Tangan Chanyeol terlihat membuka penutup mata Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun merasa matanya sudah terbebas, dia melepas ciuman itu. Manik matanya menatap sayu dan penuh gairah ke arah Chanyeol. Begitu pun Chanyeol yang juga menatap intim.

Namja jangkung itu lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal ke tempat tidur. Dia menidurkan Baekhyun dan memposisikan diri di atasnya. Lidah Chanyeol kembali menjelajah tubuh Baekhyun. Tanpa bosan mengecup setiap inci bagiannya dan meninggalkan jejak merah. Baekhyun menggelinjang tak karuan, dia merasa terbatasi karena tangannya masih terborgol. Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali meraup bibir yang menjadi candunya itu.

Tangan Chanyeol melepas borgol Baekhyun dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga melepaskan cincin lamaran Kris dari jari Baekhyun dan menjatuhkan benda itu di lantai bersamaan dengan borgol tadi. Baekhyun seolah tidak menyadarinya karena terbuai oleh ciuman Chanyeol.

Merasa tangannya sudah bebas, tangan itu terulur membuka satu per satu kemeja Chanyeol hingga namja itu pun topless. Setelah selesai dengan membuka kemeja Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun bergerak ke celana Chanyeol, menuntut agar Chanyeol membukanya.

Chanyeol kembali menidurkan Baekhyun agar dia lebih mudah membuka celananya. Kini keduanya sudah sama-sama telanjang. Ciuman, hisapan, kuluman, serta jilatan menjadi langkah awal untuk menikmati maincourse yang pastinya akan lebih panas, mengingat keduanya mendapat absen dari aktivitas intim itu karena terbentur kesibukan. Tapi malam ini, hasrat, nafsu, dan gairah serta rasa rindu akan dilampiaskan dalam setiap sentuhan intim yang akan diiringi oleh melodi khas desahan dan erangan bercinta.

_-4 jam kemudian-_

Setelah hampir 4 jam bergumul, kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tengah seraya menikmati coklat panas. Baekhyun memakai kaos tipis yang terlihat kebesaran, sementara Chanyeol hanya memakai boxernya.

Keduanya berbincang banyak hal. Selain itu keduanya juga berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua selama kekasih mereka pergi. Ada kesepakatan bahwa Chanyeol akan menginap di apartemen Baekhyun namun sesekali keduanya akan menginap di hotel biasa. Entah untuk melakukan hubungan intim atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu karena status mereka saat ini sama-sama kesepian. Dalam perbincangan itu, sesekali terdengar debat kecil di antara mereka, terkadang berakhir dengan gelak tawa atau terkadang berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memukul Chanyeol dengan bantal karena kesal.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu terlihat berdua, di mana pun, kecuali di kampus tentunya. Keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Mesra sekali. Menonton film, berbelanja dan berakhir dengan memasak bersama, bersepeda berdua, menyanyi, namun tetap saja satu aktivitas yang tidak boleh dilewatkan, have sex. Karena mereka tinggal berdua sementara ini, aktivitas itu pun dilakukan semakin intens dan di mana saja. Terakhir mereka melakukannya di ruang ganti sebuah department store. Quicky sex. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sependapat bahwa melakukan sex di tempat umum seperti itu menyenangkan dan memacu adrenalin. Gila? Memang.

Lalu jika mereka terus bersama, apa Kris dan Kyungsoo tidak curiga? Sejauh ini, semua bisa dikatakan aman. Kris sangat rutin menghubungi Baekhyun bahkan mengajak namja cantik itu video call dan tentu saja, Chanyeol akan diam dan menjauh saat Baekhyun melakukannya. Hal yang sama berlaku juga saat Chanyeol menghubungi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun akan menghindar. Baekhyun tidak mau hubungannya dengan Kris yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya dipertaruhkan dengan perselingkuhannya dan Chanyeol. Rasanya tidak sebanding. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan dan selalu dia tanamkan di otaknya. Kris adalah masa depannya, Chanyeol? Katakanlah dia hanya pemilik penis yang tepat untuk lubang Baekhyun. Pemikiran itu pun Chanyeol terapkan dalam otaknya. Hubungannya dan Kyungsoo terlalu berharga jika harus usai karena hubungan gelapnya dan Baekhyun. Jadi sebisa mungkin mereka menjaga apa pun yang mungkin akan merusak hubungan utama mereka, termasuk perasaan, karena mereka hanya ingin selingkuh fisik, bukan hati.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke pasar malam yang di adakan di pusat kota. Pasar malam itu sangat ramai. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun membuat si pemilik tangan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau itu kecil. Kalau kau hilang, aku yang repot. Jadi selama di sini, aku akan menggandengmu." ucap Chanyeol yang mengerti tatapan Baekhyun. Namja itu kembali menatap lurus. Baekhyun sendiri tersenyum kecil merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Keduanya mendatangi stan-stan yang ada. Menikmati setiap permainan yang disediakan. Entah Baekhyun sadar atau tidak, terkadang dia memegang lengan Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan menembus keramaian. Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat stan yang menyediakan photobox.

"Yeol, ayo kita photobox." ajak Baekhyun seraya menyeret Chanyeol ke stan photobox. Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalamnya, setelah mengikuti petunjuk, keduanya mulai berpose. Begitu usai, Baekhyun langsung menuju ke penjaga stan dan mengambil hasil foto mereka. Namja cantik itu tersenyum manis melihat hasil fotonya dan Chanyeol. 8 buah foto yang terlihat beragam. Yang jelas, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat seperti kekasih.

"Lihat. Bagus kan?", Baekhyun menunjukkan hasil foto itu pada Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol menatap foto itu dan mengangguk, "Tapi kau terlihat jelek di sini." tunjuk Chanyeol pada salah satu foto. Baekhyun melihat foto yang ditunjuk Chanyeol, "Ini namanya imut tuan Park."

"Imut itu seperti ini tuan Byun.", Chanyeol berkilah seraya menunjuk pose dirinya yang dirasanya imut di salah satu foto. Baekhyun melihat foto yang ditunjuk Chanyeol, dia pun menatap namja itu dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa dan mengusak rambut namja itu.

"Ayo, kita ke stan yang lain." ajak Chanyeol seraya kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Keduanya hendak meninggalkan stan photobox itu namun langkah mereka terhenti oleh 2 sosok yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dan hendak masuk ke stan photobox itu.

"Kai. Sehun." lirih Baekhyun. Namja cantik itu terlihat kaget dengan kehadiran 2 orang teman dekatnya itu.

Sehun dan Kai menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu beralih menatap tangan keduanya yang bergandengan. Sementara Chanyeol terdiam namun sorot matanya menatap tajam kepada Kai dan Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, ga jadi tamat di sini. Hihihi. Tamatnya besok aja. Panjang ya chapter ini? Hooo, kalau ga Dee cut, malah lebih panjang. Mian kalo typos banyak karena Dee ga sempet ngecek ulang. Anyway, Dee kasih tau bocoran scene chapter besok, satu aja ya. Bakalnya ada yang kecelakaan. Siapakah itu? Hohoho. Oh ya, Dee belum ada mood buat post updatenya Hide & Seek. Males bro. Maybe next time ya. Yehet! Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Mohon maaf kalo chapter ini membosankan dan tidak memuaskan, Dee hanya manusia biasa. Kelupaan, untuk adegan NC emang di skip, karena kalo ga, isinya ntar NC mulu dan lagi Dee ga bakat bikin NC. Last but not least, sempetin tinggalin jejak ya bro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
